


HQ X MHA (until I think of a better name)

by LilBoopAnimeBae



Series: HQ X MHA [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone's got a quirk, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Human/Animal, I tried to make up my own quirks, I'm probably gonna have to add more later, M/M, human/demon, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBoopAnimeBae/pseuds/LilBoopAnimeBae
Summary: I got into UA! I really hope that I can keep my head down and just graduate. - Hiyori-I'm gonna be the number one hero and prove that I can do more than everyone expects of me! - Terushima-I have to restore my family legacy! We cant be remembered for my father! - Akaashi-I have to graduate from the best to protect my country! - Cho
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Futakuchi Kenji/OC, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ X MHA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973953
Kudos: 7





	1. Let's Meet Errbody (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!!!!!! So, I’m not fingerless and my brain still contains all sort of wonderful content. The only difference now is that I have Ko-Neko, MY NEW LAPTOP<3<3<3<3 IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE FOR ALL OF YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape is nowhere near forgotten!!!!! That masterpiece is getting typed next, but this is already on paper and I’m just so excited to share this with all of you!!!!!!!!! Please leave comments and this is not Beta’d so… yeah, this is legit just me 😊 Please enjoy! *bows and runs away*

“Don’t worry. We got this.” The dark blue sparkly bunhead smiled.

“Yes, I am aware. I am not worried about the test.” The black-haired boy stopped, pulling his bubbly friend to a stop as well. “I am worried about the fact that you don’t have your mask on.” He pulled her bunny mask back over her mouth and nose.

* * *

“You gonna go all out?” The red head asked.

“I suppose, depending on what the test is.” The brunette sighed and then smiled. “Just make sure you’re careful. I’d hate for you to have to watch the No. 1 hero from a prison cell.”

The red head snorted. “I’m calculated to be careful enough to not hit anyone. They had better keep their eyes open.”

* * *

“This is the first step.” The usually confident and optimistic boy said nervously.

“First step to you always being second best to me.” The bed headed boy grinned down to his tense friend, getting the reaction he was looking for.

He looked up to his friend, “You’ll be eating those words soon enough.” 

* * *

The blonde sighed and looked up from the book he was reading while his green haired friend paced in front of him, the way that he had been since they got to the testing site thirty minutes. “You’ll be fine. You’ve been preparing nonstop for this for years. I’ll be out here when you finish.”

Green eyes met golden brown and nodded, reassured.

* * *

“How do you think you did on the written exam?” The black-haired girl asked her blonde friend.

“Let’s not think about that.” She shuddered.

She offered her nervous friend a smile, looking forward to what would be the beginning of their journey. “I’m sure you did just fine.”

* * *

Four student hopefuls could be seen running, racing to be specific. They weaved in and out of the other hopefuls, yelling apologies to them and taunts between each other, none slowing down.

“I’M FIRST!”

“Damn Frost Cat.” The other three groaned in unison.

“Snack before the test?” The winner smiled, offering his new friends some of the extra protein bars he’d packed.

* * *

“It’s all good. You’ve got this. Don’t worry. You aced the- “

“Hey!” A pink-haired girl yelled, catching the attention of the white-haired girl in front of her who was mumbling to herself.

“Yes? – I mean- I’m sorry! I- “She bowed, switching between English and Japanese.

“I was wondering where you were from. I heard you speaking English and- “

“AMERICA!” The white-haired girl shouted in excitement, seemingly startling herself as well, hearing the other girl’s accent.

“ME TOO!” They chatted to the school gates, calming each other’s nerves.

* * *

There were about 50 people in the Block B portion of the practical exam. The young fox concentrated on her breathing to calm her nerves. _In and out. Your quirk is useful in most any situation. Just control your flames. Just control your flames. Just control your-_

“Block B of the UA Entrance Exam begins now.” A robotic voice announced. As soon as the gates opened, she flew for a bird’s eye view of the entire simulation. It was a horrible landslide. The obvious goal was to save the dummies trapped throughout various situations within the time limit.

_This, I can do._ She grinned to herself, confident in her abilities.

* * *

“Giant robots, eh?” The raven-haired girl smiled to herself. The points system was made clear in the pamphlet that was given before the exam. There were no signs of any 0 robots, so she focused on collecting points.

* * *

“Help get her back to safety. The medical station is in that direction.” The young fox glared to herself as she carried more and more dummies to the medical stations, easily racking up points.

_Urgh! I’m not even using my quirk to its fullest! I won’t stick out to the judges at all if I just keep being a dummy runner. Anyone can fly around! Besides, something about this whole test seems off. We’re supposed to be mock heroes for this assessment. Wouldn’t a hero fix the root of the problem while other heroes concentrated on rescue? If I’m going to stand out then I need to think like a hero._

* * *

“THAT’S THE 0 ROBOT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” People scattered and ran right past the small girl, frozen in place only able to stare.

“Damn it!” She hears. The robot was slowly making its way towards the boy. She’d seen him earlier using a black hole type of quirk that worked out of his hands. A plan quickly stared to form in her head as the red head she was earlier came into view.

“Wait!” She screamed when she saw the red head ready to make the robot explode, the way she saw her do the others during the test. “IF YOU DESTROY IT FROM THERE, YOU WILL CRUSH HIM!” She continued to yell, hurrying to try to free the boy from under the debris.

The red head flew down to help, doing most of the work to lift the rocks. “Get out of here.” The red head glared at the robot as she readied herself to take off and destroy it.

“Wait!” She grabbed the girl’s sleeve before she could leave, quivering beneath her red glare. “Collateral damage. They want to see us work as pros.”

The red head landed, and the smaller girl explained her plan to the injured boy and red head once, clearly and with much more confidence than she really felt. They left in a matter of seconds, ready to work together and rid themselves of their largest threat and keep the injured boy safe.

* * *

“FOX! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” The grey-haired boy who had been barking orders at her since the exam started yelled after her as she flew to the middle of the testing site. She closed her eyes and listened, looking for the real problem. Following her senses, she plunged beneath the loose earth of the unending landslide.

“I FIGURED OUT HOW TO STOP THIS!” She yelled upon resurfacing, ignoring the grey-haired boy who was yelling about how that wasn’t the test. “I NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN LIFT AND SOMEONE WITH A REAL HOT FIRE QUIRK!” She glided down, retrieving the first two volunteers that fit her criteria and they set off.

“So, what is it?” The spiky haired boy asked as he and the other boy held onto the fox girl, flying them to the site

“It’s a manmade landslide.”

“Wouldn’t they put that- “

“If this were real life, it would be the fault of the villains. It would be our job to seal it.” The cat like boy nodded to the fox girl. “That’s your train of thought?”

“Exact- We’re here. Hold your breath!” She plunged them to the source.

* * *

“Welcome to the UA Scholarship Program. You have surpassed expectation- “ The crimson-haired girl cried tears of joy at the announcement letter, not even bothering to listen to the rest.


	2. Let's Actually Meet Errbody (Iwa-chan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room decoration competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that the students should already be living in dorms cause UA is some super prestigious private school where the best go to learn. So it really only made sense to me that they would have on campus housing for its students. Regular slice-of-life's don't need dorms but I think that a series like MHA should have had them from the beginning.  
> Please Enjoy *bows and runs away*

“Am I the last one?” I asked, seeing the common are filled with students.

“Yup! We got one person too tired to stay up and one who said no.”

“Well, let’s get this underway!” A brunette girl jumped up and clapped.

“What does the winner get?” The starry blue bunhead asked.

Everyone thought for a minute.

“The prize will be determined by the winner.” The red winged girl standing by the brunette answered.

* * *

2 Hours Later

* * *

“Okay, so say your name, your quirk, and show us your room.” The brunette rocked from the heels and balls of her feet outside of Room 1. “My name is Oikawa Tohru and my quirk is called siren- “

“What’s that?” The red head asked too innocently.

“Shaddup! It is classified as a mythical quirk. I have most of the abilities of the sirens. They were deep sea creatures that could lure men, ships, and animals with song. This is my room.” She opened the door to a clear view of the ocean. All the furniture was basic white and what was probably real gold.

“Oh wow!” Tall boy with silver and black hair dropped to the floor.

It was incredible. There were live beach animals living underneath a thick layer of glass.

“I wasn’t fond of the idea of leaving my pets at home, so I brought them with me.” Oikawa shrugged.

“How did you do all of this in 2 hours?” The white-haired fox girl from the exam asked in awe.

Oikawa shrugged again. “I’ve decorated my rooms in all of my family homes, so I guess I just have it down to a science at this point. So, who’s next?”

“You already know it’s me.” The red head swatted at Oikawa, who was trying to lean on her. We all left the beach themed room and stood outside of the door for Room 2. “My room’s nowhere near as fancy as hers. My name is Sugawara Koshi. You can call me Suga and my quirk is called phoenix- “

“What’s that?” Oikawa mimicked her from before.

She completely ignored her. “Basically, I can fly around and use my wings as projectiles to set stuff on fire or make it explode, with enough force. Here’s my room.”

Plants. Plants. Was this a garden or a bedroom? The bed was in the furthest corner while plants covered every surface that the light could hit, and some were hidden from it on a bookshelf.

“I really like plants. I like to watch things grow.”

We spent extra time in Suga’s room, asking about all the plants until she was blushing so hard from all the attention that she kicked us out.

“I guess it’s my turn next.” The fox girl from the exam stood in front of Room 3. “My name’s Hinagawa Hiyori. You can call me Hiyori. I’m from overseas, so sorry if I mess up my Japanese. My quirk is classified as a demonic type, a white fox. It’s only classified as that because of my fire though! It’s just similar to the fire you hear about in old stories, that does more than burn. But anyway, this is my room.”

She opened the door to what was mostly a workshop and computer setup. Her bed, like the other two, was pushed back into a far corner, to most likely be regularly neglected.

“I like to make things and I use my laptop and computer to stay in touch with my family.”

“Did you make this?” Okawa asked, caressing n the headboard and nightstand.

“Yes.” We eventually learned that she crafted every piece of furniture in her room before the year began.

“My turn!” Bounced a girl with bright pink hair and blue horns. “My name’s Kyoryu Airashii. You can call me Shira. Like Yuki, I’m not from around here so sorry if my Japanese is off sometimes. My quirk is called starburst. I can make stars at the tips of my fingers and use them as projectiles that I kinda hold on a rope- well, you’ll see it at some point. Its size is out of my control as a warning though, if it’s too hot, I may lose control of it. But that’s only with desert in the summer type heat. But anyway, this is my room.”

Exactly half of the room was set up like a kitchen: oven, stovetop, indoor grill, and a freezing and warming rack. The other half was set up as the standard room that the school provided.

“I made a cake earlier. It should be done cooling tomorrow and then we could all share it! But yeah, this is me.”

“UPSTAIRS NEXT!” Oikawa pushed everyone except Suga to the elevator.

“Wow! This is so spacious! It seemed so much smaller on the outside! It’s huge in here!” The black and silver haired boy looked around in awe.

“The Dimensions Hero used to live in these dorms. Apparently, she took all sorts of liberties and refused to change anything back after graduating.” Oikawa provided.

“Welp, we can all just enjoy the fact that claustrophobia won’t be an issue with the size of this thing.” Came from a girl with a ton of piercings.

“Says who?” Suga grumbled, her wings fluttering in her discomfort.

“We’re here!” Oikawa announced and dragged her friend out first.

“Next is mine. My name is Eita Semi. My quirk is pretty self-explanatory. I am basically a snow leopard.” He raised his claws, his tail flicked behind himself, and he gestured down to his paw-like feet. “And this is my room.”

“It’s freezing!” “Look! Ice!” “It’s literally December in here!”

His room was literally frozen. There was ice covering every wall and the vents released air equally as cold to keep the temperature.

“I can’t really survive in too hot of temperatures. Summers pretty hard on me but this is what feels best.” He seemed to be unconsciously chewing at his tail.

“S’my turn. My name’s Miya Atsumu. You can call me Atsumu ‘cause I have a twin brother, so no one calls us by our family name. My quirk’s abyss. My hands have these black holes that can suck up almost anything. So, here ya go.” He opened his door.

“So many instruments!” “Do you play all of these?”

“I can play most of’em. Some’re harder- “

“Can you play something for us sometime?”

“Ya like jazz?”

The excitement was palpable when he picked up a saxophone. We all listened while he played us a short song that he apparently wrote himself. When it was over there was a loud applause and plenty of praise for the musician.

“Next is mine.” A short red head stood in front of the next door. “My name is Cho Il. And- “

“You’re from Crimson Dragon Island, right?”

She blushed deeply and nodded. “I’m not a Dragon Warrior or anything though! My quirk is that of a poison butterfly. When I will it to, my wings can release a pollen poisonous to only humans and animals. It doesn’t affect the landscape. This is my room.”

“Woah, what’s with all of the weapons? With a quirk like yours I would think you would be able to avoid needing stuff like this.” Oikawa asked.

“It’s a pollen type of poison. Meaning, if during a fight, the wind blows the wrong way, that my quirk is rendered useless. I’ve been learning to fight in secret on my island since I was a girl. But now that I am here, I have no need to hide my training.” She smiled.

“Me next!” Spun the girl with the blue starry hair. “My name’s Tsukino Usagi! You can call me Usagi though. My quirk is called mist. I can release a mist that causes illusions and hallucinations. They can feel super real but cause zero damage, unless someone is actually behind it. But anyway, this is my room!”

Describing her videogame collection with a WOW would do it a great disrespect. Her bed, like others, was pressed to the middle of the left wall to allow for the most space for the two shelves, one dedicated to the games themselves and the other dedicated to consoles. Across from her bed, a flat screen tv hung on the wall and her closet on one side and a manga bookshelf on the other side. 

“Where will you do your homework?” Asked the black-haired boy.

“Anywhere but here.” She grinned. “This isn’t ALL my stuff. I’m basically just a storage unit for me and my two best friends who wouldn’t have room in their rooms.” She shrugged.

“Is that a real telescope?” Oikawa was out on the balcony.

“Feel free to come by and stargaze anytime.”

“This room has my vote!” She said looking at the starry night sky through the telescope.

“Hey Suga, my room is the last on the floor…” She looked to the claustrophobic red head.

“I’ll just take the balcony, if that’s okay?” She asked, looking around.

“No problem. I’ll go and open the balcony window.” I offered.

She nodded and jumped to the next balcony with ease.

We made it up the elevator and my room was next. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. My quirk is super strength. Come on in.” I opened the door to my room that I hadn’t bothered to change from how the school gave it to me.

“Kou-kun! It’s been so long!” Oikawa ran to hug Suga who looked wholly unimpressed.

“Get off me.”

Still clinging to her, “Rude, Kou-kun! It’s a tragic story of unrequited love!”

We all laughed at Oikawa’s antics and Suga finally threw her off onto my bed.

“Let’s go.” She stood up, unperturbed by the neglect of her friend. “Looks like we’ll just have to learn about Iwa-chan the old-fashioned way.” She headed to the hall.

“Iwa- “

“Just leave it. She won’t change it, and if she does, don’t expect her to be very civil. I’ve been Kou-kun all of our lives.” Suga placed an understanding hand on my shoulder. “Everyone will have a nickname by the end of this, don’t worry.”

“Enter if you dare!” We caught up to the rest of the group at the next door.

“I’m not going into a stranger’s room.” Hiyori crossed her arms. “The rest of us had to introduce ourselves.”

“You are so right my fellow demon. My name is Kuroo Tetsoru. I have a take-over type quirk, similar to our white fox over there. When I transform, I can make fire, but it only burns. But I do have some amazingly venomous claws when I transform. Now, this is my room.”

“Woah! This is so cool!” The boy with silver and black hair bounced around the makeshift lab. “Is any of this stiff dangerous or edible?”

“You, my new friend, ask all of the right questions. Right this way, we have- “

“Nope, Tetsu, you're not poisoning anyone tonight.” A black-haired boy dragged the two of them out of the whole room.

“Come on Dadchi! He’s my NEW friend. I'm not going to poison him right after we just became friends.” He grinned.

“Shaddup. It’s fine anyway cause I’m next. Suga, please close his door. I don’t want to take any chances on any fumes coming out.” Suga gingerly closed the door and put a healthy distance between herself and it. “Now, I’m Sawamura Daichi. You all can call me Daichi. My quirk is called skin change. My skin and insides change, depending on what I need. It adapts to literally any attack. It’s the only way that I made it, growing up with him.” He jerked his thumb back at Kuroo who gave an evil grin.

There were various sports teams displayed across his room. “We played a lot of sports as kids and during the summers.”

“Me and my friends back home play volleyball all the time.” Shira pointed to the volleyball poster that hung closest to his bed. There was a majority, including myself, who all agreed that we loved the game and agreed to have a match after the voting was finished.

“NEXT! I’m next! My name is Bokuto Koutarou. My quirk lets me make some crazy tornados. But anyway, here’s my room!”

There were all sorts of drawing and sketches of animals everywhere, mostly birds. But the mural that expanded the entire wall above his bed was- “It’s a great-horned owl. It’s my favorite animal.”

“You style yourself after it? Your hair, I mean.” The black-haired boy asked, observing him and his drawings.

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! It works out easy anyway because my quirk makes it easy for me to get my hair like this in no time. – “

“Wait, did you draw this onto the wall?” Kuroo asked.

“Well yeah. They don’t sell- “He asked, slightly self-conscious.

“No, I’m asking because this is really amazing.” He smiled to his new friend who returned his smile.

“Wait, seriously?” Atsumu and others got closer for a better look.

We moved to the next floor after admiring everything that Bokuto’s pens brought to life.

“HEY!” Usagi took off as soon as the doors opened. “YOU CAN’T JUST SNEAK OFF WITH KENMA AFTER DITCHING ME!” She tackled the two at the end of the hall. “Anti-social cretins!” She hmphed, dragging them back with her. “This is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He’s in our class. We can’t go into his room because he’s germophobic. This is Kozume Kenma. He’s in the Support course. Don’t let those angelic looks fool you, he’s as devious as they come. Either way, the two of them have graciously volunteered themselves for the volleyball game.” Her glare shut them up before they could really begin to protest. “It’s the least that they could do for trying to ditch their best friend, and for what? Video games? Testing a new invention? Betrayal runs deep my friends and don’t forget who is housing all of your games and consoles because _‘Usa, we just won’t have room.’_ ” She mimicked. “Now, go do whatever and be back here in like 40 minutes.” They took off and she sighed, grumbling about a spray bottle and mud.

“Oh, my room is next.” A shy blonde girl moved in front of the next door. “My name is Hitoka Yachi. It’s nice to meet all of you. My quirk is called live art. I can draw any non-living thing on my skin and bring it to life. If its more detailed or made with dimensions, the more useful it is. I hope we all get along!” She bowed and opened her door.

It was like a trip back to imperial japan. All the furniture and decorations were imperial style, from the flooring, the wall color and art, to the shelving and closet. “I drew all of the stuff in here. It’ll disappear after three months but I took extra time with this set for the room contest.”

“How did you get all of this stuff this size?” Usagi asked, examining her limbs.

“Oh, most of it was drawn on my back for the past month and I spent that tie perfecting the specific measurements.” She blushed under the concentrated attention of Usagi and the black-haired boy who were going non-stop with their questions. “I think we should move onto the next room!”

The boy finally stopped with his questions and cleared his throat, obviously trying to recompose himself to stop asking questions. “That would be me.”

He moved to the hall. “My name is Akaashi Keiji. My quirk is called shadow arts. I can take a shadow and make anything I may need from it, even move between them. This is my room.”

“So many books!” “Look! There are different languages too!” “Have you read all these?” “Can you speak this many language?” The questions didn’t stop, mostly coming from Kuroo and Bokuto. He was shy under the attention, fiddling with his fingers while answering their questions.

“Quit pestering him, you two.” Daichi dragged the two of them out.

“Who’s next?” Suga asked.

“Oh, that’s Kiyoko Shimizu. She generally goes to sleep around 8:30, which is why she opted out of the contest.” Yachi provided. “We’ve been friends forever. She’s really nice.”

“Well then, the next is me.” Said a boy as shy as Yachi.

“Would you mind if I took the balcony again?” Suga asked.

“Um, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. My quirk is called water bending. If there’s water, then I can make it do basically anything that I need. This is my room.”

“What is all of this?” Suga asked, examining scrolls that were sitting out and hanging up.

“I’ve read that there are only two tribes of people who have ever been able to use this quirk!” Akaashi’s eyes went wide as he joined Suga and Yamaguchi’s conversation. Yamaguchi showed them a few scrolls, eve handing a few to Akaashi who looked like Christmas had come early.

“I am next! My name’s Terushima Yuji, lightning extraordinaire. When my quirk first started to show up, I had issues hurting myself because I couldn’t handle all the electricity that I was conducting. So, they had to put all these rod piercings. I can even use the ones in my knees and ankles for a speed boost.” She moved out of the way of the door. “Here’s my room.”

Everything was made from tatami, the flooring, bed, closet, partition, desk, everything. “Where I’m from, if you can’t make it yourself then you don’t need it. This was the easiest to make.”

“Could you make all of these in colors?”

“Yep but I waited til the last minute, so I got what I have. Who’s next?”

“That’d be me.” A tall boy with black hair and a feather earring stood in front of the next door. “My name is Son Hak. My quirk is called striking. When I make a striking motion with enough force behind it, it causes a wave that can cut things, knock people out or send them flying pretty far. Anyway, this is my room.”

He opened the door and the room was barren except the essentials, a sleeping futon, a dresser and a desk.

“It’s so barren! Where’s all of your stuff?” Oikawa spun around, visibly confused.

“I’m from the Wind Clan. We don’t really need much. Go with the flow and all of that.”

“You’re from the Wind Clan?” Cho asked, interrupting Akaashi’s unending questions about his culture and quirk.

“Yup, that’s how I knew where you were from.”

“Last room time!” Usagi cheered.

“That would be me.” A girl who had literally been silent the entire time and kept in the back came forward to the front of the last door. She had skin and hair that was like black smoke. Her eyes and lips were the only easy things that you would be able to make out. Her eyes a gentle brown and lips red like an apple. She looked totally otherworldly. “My name is Heiwajima Erica. You can call me Erica, if you like. My quirk is called Dullahan. It’ll be easier to just show you the biggest thing.” She opened her doo to a bike as black as her skin. “It’s okay Arrow, you don’t have to hold that form.”

The bike literally transformed into a horse, black and smokey, just like Erica. “This is Arrow. He appeared the moment that I was born and has been by my side since. I got him into the school under the pretense of a bike, so if this could stay between us, that would be awesome.” She bowed.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am in awe of your house-bike-buddy but… are those limited-edition figurines?” Usagi asked, eyes only on the case that held SO MANY figurines.

“Yeah, I was really surprised to see your room! I was just too shy to say anything! My parent friends Erica and Walker got me into anime and manga…”

The two of them went on and on all the way back down to the first level where we were going to vote for our favorite rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2. I really hope you like it. <3  
> Also, did I Make Atsumu musically inclined because of a meme? Yes. Yes I did. And I cracked up for like 20 minutes after I did it. LOL


	3. Results (Usa-chan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have our room decoration winner (go ahead and call me biased cause I picked my angel, I don't even care!)  
> I wrote this before the last episode came out but did you see his precious butt faint!!!!!! WHAT A TOTAL CUTIE!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukino Usagi is literally going to be totally redone! She isn't even going to be Sailor Moon! I just can't get enough of her aesthetic and wanted to use her look :) Sorry if you were looking for some Moon! Prism! Power! Make-Up! There's literally going to be none of that. Not to say that I don't appreciate our wonderful, always snacking, whiney, and only able to get her shit together at the last minute all through the first season (and I'm talking about the 90's version, not Crystal)(I don't like the art style of Crystal)(Can't do it). I just wanted her to be a lil different but I promise that in no way does she have a minor part! She's actually super important to the- STOP BEFORE YOU SPOIL STUFF BOKE!!!!!  
> Oops! Well, here's chapter 3!  
> Please enjoy! *bows and runs away*

Kenma and Omi-Omi got back just as Semi placed the last vote. They sat on the arms of the chair I was curled in. 

“After counting all votes, our winner is…” Oikawa began and Suga, Terushima, and Shira began a drum roll. “Bokuto!” 

“HEY! HEY! HEY! What do I win?” 

“We couldn’t decide before the contest, so you get to pick.” I answered. 

“I want one thing from everyone, nothing big or anything. Something small enough to fit on the shelves underneath the wings in my room. Nothing super valuable or anything, I just want something from all of my new friends.” He smiled. 

From anyone else it would have seemed weird, but the innocence of his smile was blinding and made my heart swell with adoration for my new friend. 

“Bo, I think you just exorcised all of the evil from my soul.” Kuroo clutched his chest as if in pain. “I’ve got the perfect thing for you!” He took off to the elevator. 

I sat and thought of what to give, even Kenma went to go get something. (Shocking really, considering all of the extra steps that getting to his dorm and back required.) 

When I arrived in his room Akaashi was already there. 

“What’s this?” Bokuto asked when he handed him a book with a blank cover. 

My family owns an island and there were all sorts of animals. This is one of the photo albums from one of those trips. I even got this picture.” He opened the book. 

“WOAH AKASHI! IT’S A GREAT HORNED OWL! IT WAS LOOKIN RIGHT AT YOU! THIS IS AMAZING!” He gushed over the pictures, flipping through the pages and going on about the other animals. 

Akaashi was even prettier with shock in those gunmetal blue eyes of his. Blush from the continued praise of Bokuto. “It’s no problem Bokuto-san. I have a whole collection of photo albums from my trips there if you would like to come and see them.” 

I decided to make my presence known before Bokuto combust from excitement. “I brought you this. It’s a limited edition of Fullmetal Alchemist. It’s hard back, the case is reinforced to protect the book itself from water, fire, wind, and dirt. It’s signed and my third most prized possessions, so take good care of her. Your wonderfully sweet and adorable nature all wrapped in that over six-foot body of yours reminds me of Alphonse in a way. You tug at my heartstrings in the same way that he did. So… this is for you.” I passed him the book. 

Suga appeared on the balcony just as he was most likely about to protest how special the gift was but I had no worry that the book would be safe and that he would enjoy it, if he decided to read it. 

She handed him a small golden feather. “I couldn’t pick anything. All of my plants require a lot of tender loving and care and not to mention attention and plenty of upkeep, so I settled on this. It’s one of my feathers. It possesses extreme healing properties. You could have a gaping hole where your heart is, but if someone puts this in the wound, then you're good as new with no scar at all.” 

“Are you sure I can have this?” His eyes were circles as he gingerly held the glowing golden feather. 

“I have plenty. They’re my shedding feathers anyway.” I use them to make nest, when I feel like it, or to fill pillows at home. They’re all over the place there so don’t worry about it.” She waved away his worries. 

“You may as well. She isn’t lying, they really are all over our house.” Oikawa came in. 

Bokuto set in on the lowest shelf above his bed, next to Akaashi’s photo book. 

“I brought this. It’s a jar of sands.” Oikawa held up a large jar. 

“It’s got so many colors.” Bokuto and Akaashi were looking at all of the colors while Akaashi told him what region of the world the sand was from, asking Oikawa when he had no idea. 

“Me next!” Kuroo burst in. “For my new friend, I give you this! I will demonstrate. This is a combination of a moon fragment, yes actual moon particles, and a contained explosion that sits in a vacuum made in my lab at home. I found that when…” He went off into a lot of scientific jargon that I had no idea of but Bokuto, Oikawa, and Akaashi were hanging off his every word. 

It was essentially an eclipse in a jar. It could be lunar or solar, depending on which way it was turned to face. The type of sealed jar made of some kind of crystal alloy that could withstand the heat and lack of inner air. 

“You can do all of that, but you can’t figure out a way to keep your clothes on after you transform.” Daichi walked up, shaking his head. “Bokuto, I would recommend keeping that on a desk or somewhere that is really stable. There’s no telling what could happen to it if it hits the ground. Anyway, this is what I brought. It’s a baseball that I caught at an American baseball game.” 

“But- “ 

“It’s all good. I have a signed on back in my room. Keep this one.” 

Hiyori and Shira came in, no one could keep up with their English. 

“Hey!” Shira switched back to Japanese. “This is an owl cookie cut out. I already know the pattern by hand so if you want to come by and make something, you can use this.” She smiled. 

“I-I’ve had this forever. I kept it but I think that you would enjoy it more than me.” Hiyori handed him his present, blushing, and went back slightly behind Shira. 

“This is… Woah.” He looked at the small model tree, more specifically, the hole that sat towards the top. The detailing in it was truly extraordinary. She carved out a family of birds, squirrels could even be seen among the individual leaves and branches. 

“The birds were really sweet. They would sit with my while I drew them, like they liked looking at themselves that way. It was really cute.” She smiled at the memory, leaning on the desk in the room. 

Iwaizumi was next. “It’s a DVD copy of my favorite movie.” He passed him the copy of Godzilla. “Sorry it’s not that interesting but I didn’t bring a lot since I have a house close.” 

Bokuto began asking him about the monster movie and about other ones that they shared that they had both seen. He ended up learning more about Iwaizumi with that one movie than I had heard anyone get out of him the whole night. 

Terushima came in, breathless, with sticks and leaves in her short blonde hair. “I have returned! Be careful with it now. The mud is still setting. Once it’s done, then you can crack the outside to see the inside.” 

“I can heat it up with fox fire, if you’d like.” Hiyori offered, shyly. 

“It wont melt?” 

“It only does exactly what I tell it to.” She smiled. Her claw like nails came together and when she snapped a flame appeared. 

_Master, what do you require? What can your most trusted White Flame do for you?_

“Stop or I will send you back.” She glared. “Heat up the mud within this grass sack. Do not burn any part of it.” Her grey eyes became red and menacing, her canines more fang-like, ears now popping out from the top of her head, her curly hair blowing gently around her, even though there was no wind. Even her clothes changed. Gone were the ducky shorts and slightly cropped night shirt. She wore a short kimono covered in sakura petals on black. The sun and the moon hung from her sleeves. Overall, she looked like a character, like a villain, but the kind that everyone WANTED to get taken by. 

“I knew we met at the entrance exam!” Kuroo and Iwaizumi pointed at her. “You helped us get perfect scores on the practical exam!” “You were awesome out there!” 

“She blushed under their thanks and smiled at them. Through the smile, it was easy to see the shy Hiyori that was behind the smile. “It was no problem. Kuroo, honestly, I can’t say that I remember your demon form- “ 

Kenma stood at the door now. “You look like a character.” He nodded to Hiyori and then to Bokuto. “These are from me and Omi. He couldn’t come in here because of the amount of people all collected in one small space so he’s upstairs setting up the volleyball equipment and cleaning everything.” He handed Bokuto a pair of things and started to head back to the door. 

“What’s this?” He asked, holding up a spray bottle. 

“That’s from Omi, it’s 91% alcohol, his favorite. The camera is from me. It’s one that Usa gave me when we were kids.” He mumbled out the end and continued to head towards the door until I caught him. 

“YOU AND OMI-OMI THINK YOU’RE SLICK! YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE- “ 

I was thrown onto the bed by way of Kenma’s telekinetic irritation flare. He sent me a cold glare as he left. 

“I gave that to Kenma when we were kids. He was really shy and no one except me and Omi-Omi talked to him. One day he yelled ay us that we didn’t have to pretend to be his friend. Spouting a bunch of crap about how we didn’t actually like him. We took him to my house to show him the photo album that Omi-Omi and I had filled with pictures that I’d mostly taken of the three of us. I gave him the camera and told him that I only took picture when I was happy and with my friends. Kids never talked to Omi-Omi either. He’s almost always been a germaphobe. Kids thought he was weird for always wearing gloves and masks everywhere. They didn’t talk to me either because I was the violent kid back then. I’d fight anyone over Omi-Omi or if they were just mean in general. Then when we got Kenma, our group was complete. I’m pretty sure that he didn’t trust either of us fully until we gave him that camera. We’ve collected a lot of great memories with that thing. Treat it well.” I smiled softly, reminiscing, to my new friend. 

“Wait! Seriously, this is too special! I can’t take something like this!” 

I shrugged. “They both had to agree to give it to you. I have no qualms so it’s yours. Don’t hurt our feeling collectively and not take it. To not take it would be saying no to an extension of friendship. Kenma, especially, doesn’t do the best with expressing his feelings with words.” I smiled. “Don’t worry, also, if something happens to it. I know that thing like the back of my hand. If something, anything, happens to it, then I can fix it.” 

Suga laughed. “I guess Kenma wins gift giving.” 

“Well, volleyball is the only competition that matters.” Oikawa grinned. “I’ll crush you and the three of you.” She pointed at me. 

“Beat the other two. I have no intentions on actually playing.” I held my hands up. “I can be referee. 

“Are you all leavin out before I can even get here?” Atsumu asked from the with everyone else left in tow. 

“I made you a robin’s egg. I saw them once. If you don’t like- “ 

“Yachi, it’s fine. There have been plenty of bird themed gifts.” Oikawa calmed her. "Even bird-girl over there gave him a feather."

Oikawa didn't return to Suga's arm length for the rest of the gift giving. 

"Don't hurt yourself on tis one. It's a dagger. I haven't had any use for it really but it's good so I kept it." Hak handed him a beautifully jeweled dagger." It's too decorated to blend in with armor or any type of stealth suit."

"But isn't this- "

"Me next! Erica jump down from the ceiling. "I brought this! It's an Alphonse Elric figurine. It's got him and the kitties! You kind of remind me- "

"MY SOULMATE! I jumped over and we clenched hands. We nodded, totally in sync.

"Do you know martial arts?"

"Um... not really. I was learning as a kid but when my quirk manifested- " He answered shyly.

"Stop it you two." Daichi pulled us apart when we began how to go about making him cosplay for us.

"Yamaguchi, what did you bring?"

"It's a ginseng tea. It's the best, where I'm from. I brought plenty to last me through the year, but I thought you might like some." The packaging read The White Lotus Tea Shop. "It helps me when I get overwhelmed. I work at the tea shop during the summers. The owner's really nice and gives me a discount. Let me know if you want more." He smiled and me heart clenched.

"Does he not give you total Izumi vibes?" Erica whispered.

"Love Stage? Yep. That a sweet little uke. But who would be Ryouma?" I whispered back.

"That's enough of the two of you." Daichi lifted me and Kuroo took Erica over to the opposite end of the room.

Kuroo said something to Erica and the ginseng tea became VERY interesting.

"Last but not least, Cho!" Oikawa announced.

"This is a forest doll. Usually, they are used to hunt in the wilderness but it has always been said that they are pretty enough to be used as decoration." She handed him the doll and came to sit beside me, not noticing that I was here by the force of Daichi's hand that was still on my shoulder. 

My phone vibrated. "Kenma and Omi-Omi are doesn't setting up. I told them to open the window so that you could jump us Suga. Please jump. I bet Omi-Omi that you could but he doesn't believe me. He thinks that you will _need_ to use your wings! Prove him wrong for me!" 

She grinned at the prospect of the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write sports, even as a spectator :(  
> I'm as bad as Koro-Sensei :(  
> That's the literal ONLY reason I'm not writing the game :(
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Difference Between 5 am and 1 am (Hiyori-chan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of class and we get to see the lady of the hour that we missed the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... now I really understand what Levy meant when she was telling Lucy that publishing writing is like showing your butt to the world 
> 
> Please Enjoy! *bows and runs away*

At the sound of my 5 am alarm, my body lifted itself. 5 am was the only time that I could EVER glare at my Sacred Shikon Jewel replica alarm clock that I valued SO much

"Go bye my towels and uniform and carry them after me." I commanded of Yellow and Green. They were the fires that gave me the least amount of back talk, perfect for in the ass crack of dawn.

"Morning." Shira-chan (she decided that she preferred that honorific with her name because she felt that it sounded better) yawned, looking equally as tired.

"Hey." I waved my hand and Yellow and Green took her towel and uniform as well.

Kuroo-san was asleep in demon form in the elevator, uniform and towels beside him. He must have fallen asleep before getting to the top floor. We slumped on the floor next to the doors. Usagi-san got on at the next floor and laid on Kuroo and used my tail as a blanket. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Something told me to bring this with me." Bokuto-san spoke and laughed the softest I'd heard him. There was another quiet laugh along with his.

"Good-" You could hear Akaashi-san sigh. "Good morning Bokuto-san, Iwaizumi-san."

Their voices went in and out until we heard a loud crash and a slight shake to the elevator. 

"That's Erica. I don't think- Wow, I guess none of them are morning people." Terushima-san laughed.

"UP GUYS! COME ONE! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THE ELEVATOR!" Bokuto-san yelled. 

Erica-san blasted from the elevator into the girl's washroom. Yachi-san, bless her, was trying to drag Usagi up, only getting her up after Iwaizumi-san lifted Kuroo-san.

I had been too tired the night before to properly enjoy my bath. Now that I had my headphones in and had music to distract form the sleep that sang to my soul, I saw the impossible literal bathhouse that was the girl's washroom. The front looked just like the school provided washing area but beyond that were pools, LITERAL POOLS! One was steaming, upon further inspection, it actually only released steam (which you could change the sent or add oils to the steam for whatever you might need). It was like a sauna! Across from the steam tub was a huge ice tub, it was kept at a temperature low enough to keep the water at the top with a thin layer of ice but not freeze the rest. The one behind the steam tub was a hot tub! But what looked like it had to be the best was the jacuzzi, bubbling and hot. I sighed just thinking about it. There was also plenty of space for people to walk, sit, and wash. There were areas along the sides walls around the pools that were private vanities. 

"I wouldn't recommend using any of that until after class. You'll fall asleep. I only just woke up because of Erica crashing in here." Suga-san yawned, getting out of the steam bath. "By the way, great playing last night." She grinned on her way out.

Taking her advice, I took a quick shower in the school provided shower and got ready, excited for the day to be over and to jump in that jacuzzi.

My ears flicked in excitement when I smelled the food from the first floor. 

"... apparently it gets dropped off in the mornings. We have to fend for ourselves on weekends and holidays though." Oikawa-san was explaining from a note that had to have been left with the food to a sleep-eating Suga and Daichi.

"Do you want coffee?" Akaashi-san offered, snuggling with his 'Coffee. Books. Paradise.' mug. The sight was laughable with his more serious demeanor but my stomach was turning from the harsh smell.

I shook my head and followed the scent of glucose. I sat down in front of a stack of chocolate chip muffins and dug in! The taste was beyond anything! The chocolate, cinnamon, and brown sugar balanced out so harmoniously! Yukihira Soma's cooking should be illegal! (But in certain areas of the world, it was. Apparently he'd borderline poisoned a few foreign dignitaries)

No one noticed that I was lagging behind as we walked to class from our dorms.

"So... you're nervous because of the bad reputation around having a demon quirk, right?" Kuroo-san pulled me from my anxious reminiscing. "Well, I'm a demon too. I'm sure that you saw me this morning when I was in the elevator and I know that you saw me during the entrance exam. I don't look even slightly human when I transform. It's going to be alright. And if people give you grief, then we've got your back in any fights against quirkest assholes." He grinned.

"That's just what I'm worried about. I honestly don't even know how I got into this school. At all of my old schools, I used to get into trouble all the time for fighting when I wouldn't even do anything. People would blame me for what actual bullies would do. Whenever I would get to the office, I would get upset about being falsely accused and my quirk would manifest. The teachers took that as a sign that I was violent and dangerous. So finally, I did fight back. I got expelled from two separate schools and it took a while before we could find a middle school that would take me on as a student. But I don't want to be like that, I never did. But I didn't want people to keep hurting me and doing hurtful things to me, you know?" I couldn't tell when I'd stopped walking, when my hands started to shake or when tears started to form in my eyes that were downcast to the floor.

Kuroo pulled my into an empty club room and into a hug. "You can tell me to get off but I promise that I'm not trying anything. Just calm down, it'll be fine. The class didn't get scared or react weird when you transformed last night or this morning. Hell, Usagi used you as a blanket and me as a pillow. You have friends who aren't afraid of you or out to get you. So worry less, alright?" He was smiling and straightened my shoulders. 

We hurried the rest of the way to class when the warning bell went off. 

"We were walking in a group, how do you get lost?" Oikawa-san asked. "That's something I would expect from that brainless brute Iwa-chan but not you two." She ducked from the chair that was being thrown at her. 

We all watched, shocked, as a pink translucent type of gum stopped the chair before it could crash into the wall. Behind us, controlling the gum, was a black-haired beauty. She had a green teardrop under her left eye and a pink star under her other eye. "Pardon my absence from last night's festivities. My name is Shimizu Kiyoko. Nice to meet all of you." She gave a nod to the whole class and sat as the bell rang.

"Are you two just going to stand here?"

We turned to face our homeroom teacher and hurried to the last two open seats. Roll was quick and to the point. Professor Ukai took almost no time with self introductions, taking us outside for physical assessments.

"Now, I want to see exactly where all of you are beginning from. This will also serve to tell you where you have the most room for improvement."

There were a variety of test: running (long and short distance), stretching, jumping (up and distance), hand-eye coordination, etc.. The unofficial winner of each test would rush to the next, only to realize that someone else would be better or that their quirk was more versatile than we originally thought. It was enlightening, especially after the volleyball games the night before. By the looks of it, I could go my whole life and feel a lot safer not pissing off Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hak, and Bokuto. But after seeing everyone serious and in action, I added everyone in our class to that list, feeling out of place with all of the intimidating quirks and amazing ways that people had found to use them. 

By our lunch break, my body felt like it just couldn't take anymore. Usagi and Erica practically inhaled their lunches and were asleep at the table. 

Kenma-san sat on Sakusa-san's other side. "You all reek." 

"It's torture. This man is the devil." Oikawa-san whined.

"But isn't it exciting!" Bokuto-san was practically vibrating with excitement. "We have a starting point! Now all that we can do is improve!" He smiled to all of the sleepy faces, unperturbed by the lack of shared enthusiasm.

I laid my head down and continued to eat. 

"We still have four hours to go. Get it together." Semi-san sighed when the lunch bell rang. We all trudged behind him, Erica-san and Usagi-san more energetic with having taken their naps. 

"Now, unless you can help it, I want no one to use quirks for the rest of the day. If I see you use it, you're expelled, got it?" 

We all nodded and gulped. We followed him to the training gym.

"First we're going to test your physical strength. We need to see what your max bench press is and then we will move into the last test of the day."

"You think we'll be able to get out early since we've been working so hard all day?" Shira-chan whispered in English.

I shook my head. I had an idea of what our last test of the day was going to be, especially if we weren't allowed to use quirks and were taking a bench max test. If my body hadn't been so tired, I would have fallen to the ground and cried. Our teacher was obviously a sadist. He was obviously a villain pretending to be a hero. He was a true villain posing as a hero teacher, here to break all future heroes spirits. The only thing that pulled me from my train of thought of Professor Ukai's true identity was Iwaizumi-san's bench max test.

"Come on." Professor Ukai nodded to him.

After they eft, we all peeked through the door to watch, not having been invited. 

There was a huge metal plate that he stood under and Professor Ukai was nowhere to be seen. 

"Are you ready? We're going to do your arms first." Professor Ukai asked from a speaker.

"First?" Iwaizumi-san asked the air.

"Well, from what I understand, your quirk flows all throughout your body. We will need to measure both your arms and legs." 

We watched as Iwaizumi-san held up the metal plate and ton after ton was added, stopping at SEVEN! SEVEN TONS! 

"Legs next." Professor Ukai announced through the speaker.

EIGHT TONS! EIGHT! 

Usagi-san and Erica-san were whispering in a corner across the room, quiet enough to where I couldn't even hear them.

"Just what are all of you doing?" Professor Ukai came back in while we were all excitedly talking about what we had seen and Oikawa-san was yelling at Erica-san and Usagi-san. 

"Waiting for our last test. If we happen to finish our last test early, then can we leave early?" Shira-chan asked.

Our teacher was definitely a villain. He was a sadistic villain that was hellbent on crushing us mind, body, and soul. He gave her a small smile. "Sure thing. I don't really care." 

Everyone else's spirits were minorly lifted, only to be crushed again. "For the next three hours, you will have a test of endurance. You will all be expected to hold up three-fifths of your bench max however you can, for as long as you can. No quirks are allowed and you may take breaks. This is a test for the extent of your endurance. We want to see how hard you are willing to push yourselves."

We stayed in that gym for the next three hours, pushing ourselves to, beyond, and some, just below our limitations. When it was all over plenty of people were left sleep-standing and we teamed up to carry them back to the dorms. 

"Group nap!" Usagi collapsed on the sofa in the common area. Most of the class, excluding Sakusa-san and myself, followed suit.

The temptation was obvious but I had one goal. I had a 5am dream to make a reality. Not bothering to walk anymore, I floated to the elevator, sending Yellow and Green to go and retrieve my towels and night clothes from my room. When my body felt the propelled bubbles of the jacuzzi, I actually moaned. My aching muscles were beaten into a pleasurable submission as I lay in the pool and turned up the heat and force.

"Did she die?" 

There was a light slapping to my cheek and a hand on my chest, waking me up.

"SHE'S DEAD! SHE HAS NO HEARTBEAT!" 

I, still mostly sleep, was dragged out of the water. I felt my irritation flare at the cold floor on my back, the yelling, and someone beating the hell out of my chest with CPR.

"Get off of me." I growled. I opened my eyes to Yachi-san's wide and afraid ones. "Just what are all of you screaming about? I'm not dead. Most people's hearts don't need to beat when they transform when they have a demon-takeover type quirk. That's something they start teaching in elementary schools to remind you of why we have no rights in this country. Remember?" I stood up, wrapped myself in a towel and left. 

"You alright?" Oikawa-san asked and sat by me in the elevator. Suga-san sat on the other side.

"I just don't know if I can actually do this! I mean, I'm not even a human in this country. I don't even have a heartbeat when I transform! I usually don't think about it but earlier, everyone in the bathroom thought that I was dead because I transform when I sleep. They woke me up to attempted and unnecessary CPR- "I sighed, still rubbing the pained spot in my chest when the elevator hit our floor. "You two enjoy your night-"

They pulled me back to sit. "You shouldn't cry alone." Suga-san smiled gently and pressed the button for the common area. 

"I'm going to bathe." Oikawa stayed in the elevator when Suga-san pulled me out at the common level.

When she finished making some tea, she sat down across from me and stared, waiting for me to start talking.

"I wasn't leaving to go cry- "

"Well I know that. You haven't stopped since we were in the elevator." She wiped a bloody tear that I couldn't even feel in my demon form. "Now, why are you crying?" 

"People are all afraid of demons, you know? When I'm like this, people hate me. They fear me. They want to hurt me, drive me out, and get me as far from their families as possible. How is someone like me ever supposed to save someone? I'm just... evil. Growing up, kids would try to catch my fires when I would lose my composure. They would go out of their ways to hurt themselves or lightly burn themselves so they could go to our teachers and blame me. I was home schooled for a semester because it kept happening or I would get bullied by people trying to activate my quirk. Honestly, those little shits assaulted me on a nearly daily basis. None of that detoured me though. A lot of stuff happened when I was a kid. There was a villain. I still see him in my nightmares. He's still out there. There are no leads on his whereabouts and at this point, most of the police department thinks that I made him up as a kid, it's part of the reason that I had to move to America as a kid. He kidnapped me. I will defeat him. I want to protect everyone, especially young kids, from his experiments. Those kids didn't need to die back then. I'll do their memories justice. I shouldn't have- " I stopped myself, shocked by my loose tongue. "How did I even get on this topic?" I laughed nervously and looked at the clock. "My gosh! It's already 1 in the morning! I'm so sorry for keeping you up so late with my problems. Please forgive me. Thank you for listening." I bowed and ran to the thankfully open elevator.

When I got behind my door, I smacked both of my cheeks. "Keep it together. You can't go falling apart at the smallest of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back*
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> *bows and runs away again*


	5. Our First Attack (Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swap POV in this chapter ALOT. But! I will label them by who's talking:) 
> 
> Please Enjoy  
> *bows and runs off*

I brushed my beautiful hair for the 1000th time before brushing it into a high ponytail.

"Shut! Up!" Hiyo-chan was chasing Tetsu-kun around. It was good to see her getting back to her regular self after the incident with the other girls. I remembered how I had to lecture them something fierce when I found out what happened. Honestly, that was such an unnecessary overreaction. My blood boiled lightly just remembering.

Everyone settled down with the ringing of the bell before any fights could break out. Tetsu-kun had a bruise forming on his forearm. After seeing how everyone preformed the month prior, I knew that Hiyo-chan's bad side was a place to stay way from. She seemed to be in total control of her quirk and her flames. They could talk and boast but never waivered from her commands. It made me feel bad for anyone dumb enough to piss her off (Like Tetsu-kun)

"Alright, alright." Professor Ukai walked in on the last chiming of the bell. "So, it has been brought to my attention that this class has no class reps. So settle that between yourselves." He moved to relax in the chair that sat at the front of the classroom for when he ignored us on study hall homeroom days. 

"I nominate myself- " I stood up.

"Shut up Oikawa." The entire class sighed.

I pouted and sat back down, not really that put out. They would always listen to me either way.

"I nominate Dadchi." Kuroo kicked Daichi's chair, speaking before Daichi could reprimand him. "Look at him about to scold me for my behavior, very class rep like. Then we also have our beautiful Kiyoko. She is a wonderful influence to us all, so organized and put together it actually made me get myself organized." I rolled my eyes at that, knowing from the first day that we saw the lab set up in his room and how he had everything put away that Kuroo Tetsuro was one of the most meticulous and organized people in our class. "Who else? There is also our Sugamama over here." He moved to the other side of me where Kou-kun sat with pretty pink cheeks. "She has kept a lot of us out of a good amount of trouble. She, like out lovely Kiyoko, is a wonderful influence. Then we also have our dear Akaashi, dear sweet Akaashi who keeps us in line as well as Sugamama. He regularly makes some quite level-headed decisions in the heat of the moment, I can say from personal experience. These four are just _my_ first thoughts. I would include Hak, but he's too violent to be a productive class rep." He said as he made his way to the podium for the voting. That dangerous grin of his was back. "Let's put it to a vote."

"The results are in!" He announced. "For the boys, third place was Bo! Second place was Hak. And finally, your male class rep for this year will be... Dadchi! For our lovely ladies, third place goes to Kiyoko! Second place goes to Oikawa." My head snapped up, genuinely surprised. "I hope we can get some real help for whoever voted for that psycho. But, without further ado, your girl class rep is... Sugamama! Mom and Dad, if you wouldn't mind making your ways to the front." He slipped out the door before Dai-chi could hit him, reentering through the exit in the back

"We will do our best." They bowed and headed back to their seats.

Professor Ukai sighed, standing up from his resting. "Today we are going off campus to a separate facility for search and rescue training. This will be very loosely similar to the B-Block of the entrance exam. Suit up. The suits that you requested at the beginning of the year were crafted to your specifications as much as possible." The panels near the front of the room slid out, revealing suitcases numbered from one to twenty. "They are in order number by your dorm rooms. Be at the buses in ten minutes." He left out of the classroom, heading down the stairs. 

Yachi-chi, bless that angel, made a quick and to the point partition in the middle of the classroom. It was amazing to watch her reach into her stomach and pull it out. 

"Two minutes." Hiyo-chan called from the door. Her suit was a multi-colored bodysuit and a pair of matching booties. 

Tsumu-kun finished soon after her, offering to escort her down to the bus. "You gotta minute thirty seconds." He announced as they left down the stairs.

Kou-kun and I left our bags and rushed out last. Well, she flew down the flights of stairs and carried me.

"Thanks Class Rep." I grinned. 

"Alright," Professor Ukai looked around, satisfied to see all of us within the time limit. "Class reps, sit in the nearest two seats so that I can explain your roles through the training today."

Kou-kun and Daichi got on first.

"Come sit with us." Eri-baka and Usa-baka dragged me on the bus with them. I ended up behind Usa-baka, who sat with Kiyoo-kun, and with Eri-baka at the window seat beside me. "So... you said you were a siren, right?"

"Yes..." 

"So, you have a tail, right?"

I blushed, eyes going wide. "Um... well... how did you- "

"We are just going to take that as a yes." Usa-baka ignored my stuttering and stammering. "But our real question is what color is it?" 

"Usa thinks it's probably gold. Kuroo thinks it would be white." Eri-baka explained.

"Eri thinks it's multicolored, like a rainbow. Bo thinks it's silver, like his hair." Usa-baka giggled.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if it matched what she has on? I mean the whole thing is black and that blue." 

"By how pissed she looks, I guess I her Iwa-chan is right." Usa-baka plopped back down into her seat.

"You shouldn't meddle." Kiyoo-kun reprimanded her.

"You're just upset that you don't have a tail." She was probably sticking her tongue out.

I found Iwaizumi Hajime a very hard person to get a read on. It was like he could see right through me, like I was made of water. He very rarely talked about himself or his past, preferring to be the stupid, silent type. I only ever felt like I could get a read on his thoughts when we played sports, then he was like an open book, like water. But he became a slab of onyx for all that I could see through him when we weren't playing. 

"Don't get mad Oikawa. He probably just knows cause he's peeping at you- " Tetsu-kun's sentence was cut off when Iwa-chan knocked the wind out of him.

"I'm not some creep, thanks. I just made an educated guess. Look at how she's dressed- "

"I guess you _have_ been doing a lot of that- " Tetsu-kun obviously had a death wish. He had the wind knocked right back out of him, still laughing.

"But that blush says you been thinkin on it." Tsumu-kun poked him from his seat, sitting back before he could get hit.

"It's okay Iwa-chan, objectively, Oikawa is quite lovely. I could understand why you'd- "She jumped and wrapped herself around the headrest of her seat before Iwa-chan could get up.

"Guys, leave Iwaizumi alone." Hak didn't bother opening his eyes. "We have one target and that is to demolish 1-B in everything. Concentrate on search and rescue tactics. We need to get this down and work as a team before they do."

We were all dead set on completely crushing 1-B. The only people unconcerned were The Baka Twins, Shira-chan, Kiyoo-kun, Hiyo-chan, and Semi-Semi. 

Everyone else was out for blood. We resolved to beat them on every plain and establish ourselves as the best in this whole generation, leaving them as forgotten afterthoughts.

A week into school, Hak had to stop me, Tsumu-kun, and Testu-kun from getting into a fight with class 1-B's Wakaba Yuri, Akabane Karma, and Daishou Sugaru. My beautiful hair had been turned green by Wakaba. Tsumu-kun was going back and forth with the Akabane kid, who'd called him a "potentially useful pawn". Tetsu-kun and Daishou seemed to know each other and began arguing on sight. Hak snatched Tetsu-kun and Tsumu-kun by their collars before anything could escalate to actual violence. 

"Could you turn her hair back so we can go?" Danger, actual hostile aggression, radiated off of him in waves, although he seemed bored with the whole situation. (We would later find out that he had woken up late and pulled the short straw from our class on coming to stop us.)

"Yuri, turn her hair back." A 1-B student came up behind the others, radiating the same energy as Hak. (We would later find out that out super hot rival's name was Rintaro Suna.)

She was grinning like the cat that caught the canary when she finally turned my hair back to my perfect shade of brown.

"We will crush 1-B at every event and when we become pros, none of you had better fall behind any of them. We will outdo them at everything from here on out." Hak announced when we finally made it to class that day.

At the reminder of our rivals, the entire back half of the bus fell silent, except the Baka Twins that were arguing how much better yaoi was than yuri.

We followed behind Dai-kun and Kou-kun to what was called the USJ. 

"Hello, My name hero mane is Lilo. I am the displacement hero. I will be a guest instructor when you train here." I stared in awe at one of the first foreign heroes to ever really make it in Japan in our country's history. I was physically biting my tongue to keep from asking for her autograph.

We passed through the thick doors and the Baka Twins took off to go look around. There was every type of disaster contained in the facility. They had burning building, landslides, tundra- 

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Eri-chan was screaming, trying to pull Usa-chan from a spider the size of the bus that brought us. 

Professor Ukai barely glanced at our class but we all felt the weight of his gaze. "Stay here."

Shira screamed when a smaller, but still giant, centipede appeared from some sort of warp gate behind us, blocking the exit.

It was sliced into pieces by a Yama-kun who looked almost as green as his hair. He did throw up when its blood and guts got all over everyone. I moved towards him but for a moment, everything was bright, then I found myself in a demolished building!

I gritted my teeth and pushed the rubble off of me, cutting my arm deep in the process. There were electrical wires but the current and sparks but they followed an odd current. I nodded and followed it. Like a glowing pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, I found Teru-chan conducting the electricity of the demolition.

"Help Akaashi! He took the brunt of my fall but I can't touch him!" She pointed a golden finger towards Akaashi who was passed out near her. 

"A-chan! A-chan! Wake up!" I slapped the sides of his face until he came to. 

* * *

(Atsumu)

"Any- Any idea what happened?" Bokuto asked, punching a giant butterfly. "I kinda feel bad about that one."

"Didja know that butterflies'd drink blood but their mouths are just too small?" I asked, combining my hands to increase the size of my black hole.

He went back to punching with extra vigor. 

"Iwaizumi, stop punching so hard! You're shakin the boat." I turned to glare at him but he wasn't punching. He's moved to the edge of the boat and looked slightly green for the first time since this started. 

"We are surrounded by wharf roaches." He got back quickly. "We need to get to the top of this thing. They're scavengers. If they get up here, with the size that they are, they can do some real damage."

We moved to the top of the ship immediately. He wasn't wrong about them bring able to do damage. They are part of the ship on their way us and their mouths looked large enough to easily fit one of us if we fell.

"I've got an idea, you guys may not like it though." Bo started.

"HURRY UP AND GET OFF THAT BOAT!" Terushima yelled from the shore. She was glowing and I knew what that meant from seeing her spar.

"Alrighty!" Bokuto grabbed me and Iwaizumi by the waist. "When I say jump, put as much force as you can behind it." A water cyclone formed, going around and collecting all of the flying insects in its waters. 

"NOW!" The cyclone hit the boat just as we jumped off, propelling us even more with the crash.

"TOTAL SHOCK RELEASE!" Terushima pulled out both of her hand piercings and sent her collected current into the water. Every living thing in that water, including the bugs still caught in Bokuto's cyclone, was electrocuted. 

"Iwa-chan, carry A-chan. Bo-kun, can you carry Terushima?" Oikawa looked like hell had washed over her and the injury on her arm was bleeding like crazy. "We need to get back to the front. Kou-kun is there. I need to make sure that she's okay. I need to make sure that she's okay..." She passed out and I caught her. 

* * *

(Shira)

IT WAS TOO COLD! My teeth were chattering! My whole body was convulsing from shivering, it felt like I was seizing. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi and Semi were just in their damn element in the tundra!

"We've got you." Semi reassured me 

"Just stay behind us." Yamaguchi smiled at me. He no longer looked sick, concentrating on the surrounding and increasing danger as we made our way to the exit, only slowed down by my inability to physically handle the cold. 

Semi was simply tearing through everything that got in his way with his claws and using his tail to crush them literally in half!" 

Even when we hit the exit and the last bug was dead, I was still shriving, having been in the cold too long.

"Here." Yamaguchi used his bending to clean Semi off. After he finished, he draped his jacket over me. "We need to get back with the rest of the class. Semi, carry Shira. You have the most body heat out of the three of us right now."

Semi nodded and lifted me onto his back easily and we made our way to the front entrance.

* * *

(Daichi)

"They're coming from everywhere!" Hak grit out, killing another four scarab beetles with one swipe. 

Cho had some sort of unbreakable concentration. Flying high above us, she took care of any locust that tried to come near her or us with her bow and arrow.

"Daichi, down beside you!" 

There was a sharp pincer that was slowly coming up from the ground. My stomach filled with dread, knowing exactly what was going to be on the other end of that pincer. The pincer attacked but couldn't break through my steel body. I turned fully and was faced with an enormous scorpion. The blistering heat of the desert landscape felt like it was burning my steel body from the inside out, so I knew I wouldn't be able to hold this form for long. I grabbed onto the tail when it tried to strike again, returning to a normal human body when in the air. In the air I could see the ridges of the tough shell over its back. In comparison to the weight that the tail had to be, based on how hard it hit the ground earlier, I knew that marble would be no problem. I changed my body and weighted down the pincer. With my marble weight, I pulled the pincer down and forced it to stab itself. I grinned to myself, proud of my victory and then looked around to see dozens of them still coming up from the ground. 

"Shit! We need to run!" Hak pointed to something pink near the entrance. "CHO! GET DOWN! HEAD TO THE EXIT! NOW!" 

The artificial sun seemed to be getting closer and hotter. The scorpions retreated into the sand, giving us a path to the exit. 

"Barr the door!" Hak tore the poles near the exit out of the ground and sealed the door shut. 

Through the door, we could see the sun swirling around the room, faster and faster. Then explosions came from the ground, cracking the glass horribly but not breaking it fully.

"Daichi! Hak! Cho! Are you three okay?" Shira came around the corner. "I am SO happy you heard me Hak! I tried to keep that sun as far from ya'll as I could but when they start that big they're pretty hard to control, ya know?" She apologized.

"Cho, are you okay?" Hak reached for her shoulder but stopped when she flinched away. "You look really red. Are you burned?" 

Shira sat in front of her, pulling burn gel from her hip but fell over laughing when she got a look at her.

"It is not funny! Stop laughing!" Cho hit her over and over with her small fist.

"Hak, gimme that coat you got on." Shira wiped her tears and held her hand out. 

She wrapped Cho up in it and rolled up the sleeves. "I'll carry you to make up for laughing. Yamaguchi and Semi are headed to the entrance. Lets go catch up." She nodded and started running.

* * *

(Kiyoko)

"I'll make us gas mask." Yachi drew across her open (and quite toned) stomach, providing us with easier breathing.

"Do you hear that?" I could hear fighting over the roar of the flames of the building burning around us. "Yachi, we are going to jump. Come on." I held my hand out and she took it without hesitation. I used my gum to connect to the burning building closest to us and swung us from building to building until we reached the road. It was literally hell. There were ants, fire ants, all around us and Kuroo-san could be seen fighting a few in the distance. They seemed to sense our presence and charged at us. 

"Shit! Get down!" He yelled and fire burst just above our heads. "Sorry, they aren't killed by regular fire.

"Are you okay?!" Yachi reached for his bleeding and burned shoulders and arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just itches like hell. We need to get out of here." He transformed into an abnormally large panther. _I can't tell which way the exit is. Were either of you able to see before you came down?_ We could hear him in our heads.

"This way. But I think that the entrance is closer." I pointed. 

The two of them nodded.

_Get on. Make sure that you hold on tight, if you get hit with this fire, there's nothing that I can do for burning. Help me kill these things if you think it's safe. If not, then don't risk it and just trust that we'll make it. Avoid putting yourself in ANY unnecessary danger._

We got on and were lifted by a a wall of, what had to be, Kuroo-san's demonic fire. Following his instructions, we only helped when it was safe enough to do so. Yachi was drawing small bombs and dropping them the entire way to the entrance to help with ones coming at us from the side while I used my gum on any that tried to climb from buildings.

"Kiyoko, could you draw a rocket launcher over my back? The clasp opens for more room. There should still be a spare pen on my leg." She panted, tired from all of the creation.

I, concentrating on my task, unclasped her suit and did as told. We reached the door and Yachi was about to pass out. "Yachi, will you be-"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She looked determinedly at Kuroo-san who was still fighting the ants trying to get through the entrance.

I nodded and reached in. I pulled out of her back and she collapsed. Kuroo-san paused just as I pulled the trigger and forced the doors fully closed when the ants followed the rocket. After the explosion there were a few cracks in the glass but nothing looked to be moving inside.

"Yachi! Yachi! Yachi, please get up!" We begged. In reality, we both knew that she was not dead but with everything going on, it seemed too real, too close.

She finally stirred. "Is everyone okay?"

I threw my arms around her and Kuroo-san sat back and sighed. 

Her face went red when she looked over to him. She noticed what I had not the entire time that we had been out of the burning buildings. Kuroo-san was VERY naked. Exhausted or not, she made him a towel to cover himself with and we all walked in silence until we were all laughing from his predicament and the joy that we were still alive.

* * *

(Sakusa)

I did not care how many of these spiders that I would have to kill. They would not get another chance to lay a hand on Usagi! Her and Professor Ukai were poisoned in the initial attack. I was covered in the insides of bugs, sweat, and dirt but I knew that one of our was safe as long as I kept us keeping her safe. 

Lilo kept dispositioning them. "Sugawara, you can fly. We need you to get back to the campus and go request for help. Contact has been cut off. These bugs are large enough to potentially eat students, if given the chance."

She looked torn. "But Toh- "

"You have to. You are the one who could get there fastest." Lilo gritted out, displacing a bug and killing another. 

"I can't leave her! If she dies- "

"She will be fine. She's strong. She's most with strong people. Don't underestimate her." I looked back at Usagi who screams and is usually ready to murder when Kenma or I try to protect her from anything. "Now, go. Or do you not believe that Oikawa is strong enough to be here, like you think she's weak and got here by chance?" I looked into the eyes of a very pissed off Sugawara and knew I would feel safer fighting one of these overgrown spiders with no quirk. "Leave and believe in her. She's strong enough to handle this."

She nodded.

"Take the girl with you. She's been exposed to the poison the longest." Lilo instructed.

Sugawara nodded and took off.

* * *

(Oikawa)

"Alright. We have nineteen out of twenty accounted for." The pros and police showed up earlier. "Where is... Hinagawa Hiyori- "

A warp gate opened above the ground and she crashed onto the roof of a police car before anyone could reach for her. She looked like she'd been tortured.

"HIYORI!" Tetsu-kun and Bo-kun were the first to react, followed by paramedics. 

"She'll be fine." I didn't bother moving, also in too much pain from my own injuries. "Out of all classified demonic quirks, the white fox has always had the strongest healing properties. She may be out for a few days from her wounds but she will be fine."

"How can you be- " Large owl-like eyes turned to me, angry. 

"She's not wrong Bo." Tetsu-kun cur off his friend's rage as he watched the paramedics take Hiyo-chan away. "Hiyori will be fine."

"How is Usa?" Kiyoo-kun asked.

"Her and the others that were poisoned are currently being treated." Lilo nodded to him. "We need to get all of you to the hospital so we can run test and make sure that you don't have any poison in you or internal damage."

We loaded onto the bus like we were headed for a field trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa-Speak:  
> Tetsu-kun: Kuroo  
> Kiyoo-kun: Sakusa  
> Kou-kun: Suga  
> Hiyo-chan: Hiyori  
> A-chan: Akaashi  
> Dai-chi: Daichi  
> Teru-chan: Terushima
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading  
> *bows and runs off*


	6. By Their Side (Kenma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy  
> *bows and runs away*

_Kenma!_ I heard Hanamaki in my head. _Kenma, it's important! Listen, you need to leave class and go check your phone. I'm not playing with you. Go now._

_Hearing you in my head is enough to make me sick._ I internally groaned.

"Kozume-kun, is something wrong?" Our English professor asked.

"I'm not feeling well. I need to go to the nurse." I stood up and left as quickly as possible, uncomfortable with all of the eyes on me. It wasn't a lie anyways. I'd felt a clenching in my stomach since I woke up. I pulled my phone out as soon as I was out of their sight.

* * *

From: Bubblegum Head

Earlier I heard that Sugawara girl come into the building. She was saying that her class was attacked. I looked through her eyes and saw your friend Usagi was passed out and not looking too hot. She got taken to the hospital. You can yell at me for quirk misuse later. Get out of school before they turn on safety protocols and you can't go see her.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, now grateful for all of the times that Omi made me and Usa go running with him. I'd made it out of the school just as they were announcing the shutdown and was a quarter of the way there when I fell over a black bike. It was familiar.

"You belong to Erica, right?" It neighed. "Can you take me to the hospital? Erica is probably headed there too. Please?" I approached it slowly and got on when the handle bars lowered like a head nod. 

I tried calling Omi while holding on for dear life. There was no answer for any of the six times I tried his phone. I called Usa's phone next, praying to everything that was holy that she would answer. My prayers went unanswered when I was sent to voicemail for the ninth time. We got to the hospital and I got off of the bike. "Come on, turn into something smaller, like a skateboard and I can get you inside." I held out my hands.

It neighed and took off. 

I bowed quickly in thanks and headed into the hospital. "Hi, I'm looking for Tsukino Usagi. She's my sister. I understand that she's been brought here for treatment." I spoke the practiced lines that our trio had been using for years to see each other when we had to go to the hospital.

"Give me just a moment." The receptionist was probably smiling at me, from the inflections in her voice.

I fixed my wind blown hair while I waited, getting lost in old memories of when Usa used to tie and braid up Omi and my hair.

"...Sir? Excuse me, sir. Mr. Tsukino? "The receptionist pulled me out of my stress reminiscing.

I blinked out of my daze and shook my head. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. I just need your ID to get you signed in for visiting."

I nodded and handed over my Tsukino fake ID and was sent up to room 1220. She was asleep. The nurse told me that she'd been poisoned by some sort of enormous bug. They were pumping her with anecdote and the gash from the wound had been stitched up. She was expected to make a full recovery and wake up in the next few hours.

"Imagine our surprise when the receptionist told us that our son was already here with her. We already called the school and formally sighed you out for the day and told your parents. They're not mad." Auntie Tsukino pat my head. "We are all happy that you've been wit her so she wasn't alone."

I wiped my tears and stood up. "My friend texted me and told me that she was going to be here before the school went into lockdown. I should go thank him."

"You still sick at the sound of my voice?" Hanamaki was smug.

I hung up and texted him.

* * *

From: Kozuken

Still sick. Thank you though. I appreciate it and I owe you one.

From: Bubblegum Head

I'M SCREENSHOTTING THIS! You're welcome and please be aware that I am going to save this IOU for a stubborn day of yours when you will least expect it. 

* * *

Despite everything that had happened, I laughed. I was happy that I'd met Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They both were extremely good friends, even though they could be annoying as hell. It must've been what it was like for Omi when Usa and I would gang up on him to make him play games with us.

"Kenma?" Erica, Usa's new friend, bent over too meet my lowered eyes. "Are you here to see Usa? Arrow told me- "

"Excuse me." I stood up, immediately desperate for a bathroom. When I got to it, I began throwing up everything that had been in my stomach until I was dry heaving. The stall opened, nearly scaring the life out of me, to Bokuto who sat beside me and wiped away my tears and tied my hair up. He held me on the floor until I finished crying. 

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I saw that you looked like you were gonna be sick so I went and got you these. I thought you might want a toothbrush and toothpaste and stuff for when you felt better. Honestly, it sound a lot like an inner Sakusa, now I'm not sure that he's not a telepath too..." Bokuto passed me the bag with toothpaste, toothbrush, gum, and a stuffed cat plushie, and continued to talk as I washed the taste of my stomach lining out of my mouth. "...and it was so cool! I made a whirlpool and Terushima zapped'em all! I was really scared before that though, especially after Tsumu told me about butterflies drinking blood if they could. But now that it's all over, I feel pretty badass!" 

"It sounds like you were." It was nice. I didn't need to supply a lot for him to go on and on, keeping me interested and keeping me away from my guilt and selfish thoughts. 

"Right! Well, this is Usagi's room. like I said earlier, she's up but they want her to take it easy." He held up a finger while trying to look totally serious and failing horribly.

"Thank you Bokuto. I'm sorry for- "

"We're friends. I might not be Sakusa or Usagi but friends help friends. I was pretty nervous when I got here. I didn't know anyone. Then you gave me something super special when we first met. Usagi told me what that camera means to the three of you. I couldn't have been happier after she did. So don't thank me, cause you are one of the first people that made me feel like I belonged here." He smiled. 

I was blushing so hard from his admission that I couldn't even look at him. Unable to speak even as he left, telling me that he was going to look for Kuroo and Akaashi, I turned to Usagi's door and resolved not to cry again.

"Kenma! They gave me mini apple pies for desert! Come here!" Usa was awake and smiling, her blue hair down and sparkling behind her. She and Omi were playing cards.

I ran over to her, gripping her for dear life. She was alive and that was all of that mattered. I hugged an unwilling Omi, who only hugged me back when I expressed my happiness that he was okay. 

"Guess you'll need to add bug proof to that list for my suit, huh?" Usa smiled.

"I'll make it everything proof. I swear."

After a few hours, her family headed out for the night and she sent Omi to go check on Hiyori when the nurses came in to check her vitals.

"Usa, I'm sorry." I spoke again, only after the nurses had left. "I know that you're upset with me because I've been ignoring you for the past- "

"So, you're admitting it." Her galaxy-like eyes were glaring.

"Yes. I promise that I won't anymore I just..." I mumbled the last part, losing my nerve.

"What did you say?" She demanded, glare intensifying.

"It's just... that Erica girl is always around and she calls you Usa like she'd known you your whole life or something. She always talks too much- "

"That's literally not fair. Bokuto- "

"It's because he is my friend that I can take in his energy. I don't know your friend. Honestly, I don't want to. She takes up enough of your time as it is- "

"Kenma, are you jealous?" Her head tilted to the side, all traces of anger evaporated from her body language. "I guess it would make sense. It's only been you me and Omi-Omi since we were children. But you promised- "

Embarrassed from being figured out, I could barely find my voice. "I know. When I got here I promised to make friends in my own course so I wouldn't be alone. And I've done that. I have Hanamaki and Matsukawa and Aone and Futakuchi and Osamu. It's just not the same and I knew that it wouldn't ne but I feel like I'm losing you and... and... I'm sorry." I watched as my hands clenched in my lap.

"You won't lose me to anyone, no matter what. Like I said, it makes sense. People called me a devil, you a shut in, and Omi-Omi a freak but now we've all moved into a new environment that will change all of us forever. You just listed off all those friends and I realize that I haven't met one of them but someone who I've never met before knew who I was to you and sent you to me. I've blamed you for avoiding me but I never tried to come to you. I don't even know what your dorm looks like. I didn't even go when Omi-Omi went to visit you." She sighed.

"It's all different here, isn't it?" I looked up at her sad eyes.

"Yeah, a lot has changed, but we'll all adapt by each other's sides, like we promised." She held out her pinky and slid over in her bed to make extra room.

I got into bed with her and we fell asleep with pinkies locked and tears staining our faces.

* * *

"Do you intend on telling anyone what happened to you? Is this a stalker, a villain, a bully? Please, give me something. I'm not leaving until you tell me something. I won't tell the police or anyone. I'm just worried about you."

Red lifeless eyes met anxious amber ones. 

"Stalker." Was all she said after she rolled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short and for how awkward the text look (I'll work on those, I promise) Thank you so much for reading!  
> *bows and runs away*


	7. How To Make Friends (Kuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori is American, please keep that in mind (*^_^*)
> 
> Please Enjoy! Thank You So Much For Reading!  
> *bows and runs away*

It had been almost a week and a half since the Offsite Attack, as the media had dubbed it, and they were at the school's throat for answers. They also tried to get to us of Class 1-A, mostly trying to get us to comment on the investigation. Their constant pestering was the reason that we were all put under campus arrest. They got to close to Sakusa, who destroyed a camera and microphone that came too close to touching him.

"You seem... focused." 

"Yeah? Well, messing around and trying not to blow myself up takes a lot of focus."

"No. You seem focused on something else because you left a burner behind you on with nothing on it."

I placed a lid over the pitchers that I was using and corks in the tubes and turned to Daichi. "What do we do when there's someone we want to save but they won't let us?" 

"Is this person trying to commit suicide?" I shook my head. "Then there are no hero legal constraints. You do everything, in your power, that you can. You just have to keep at it. Either they'll come around and they'll let themselves be saved or you'll save them in a way that you didn't consider before."

"Or they'll never want my help." I crossed my legs on my stool and ran a hand through my bed head.

"You really think there will be a problem you can't scheme your way out of?" He laughed. "There's no one I've met with your powers of persuasion, and I'm not saying that because you're a demon either. Just be patient. Consider this person prey. Since you're a panther, just wait until you can find the most opportune moment to strike. You'll know what you need to do, it's what being a hero is all about." He clapped. "Now that I have answered your hero crisis question, go help Hiyori-san."

"Help her with what?" _That stupid fox won't even let me help her try to catch who hurt her._

"She hasn't been leaving her room, except for classes since everything happened. We're worried about her."

"Then why don't one of the rest of you go check on her." I knew I was being childish. I'd noticed the change in her as well but was too frustrated to do anything about it. 

"We thought it would be best if you tried bec- "

"We both have demon quirks?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know her the best out of all of us."

"I mean, you realize that she's never been the most sociable person, right? On a good day she might talk as much as Akaashi before he's had coffee. Send Suga. There's no way- "

"Tried it. She smiled and shook her head when she asked her what was wrong."

"Bo?"

"Pretty sure she's scared of him, at least how loud he can be."

"Then Oikawa."

"Same reaction she gave Suga."

"Akaashi?" I tried.

"Tetsu, go. Honestly, if she doesn't talk to you then we may have to tell Professor Ukai that she isn't coping with the situation well. They may take her out of the course for it. Just go and try to be a hero to our classmate." He pointed to the door.

I sighed and tried to think of what to say to her on the way down. Daichi gave me a thumbs up when I got off on Floor 1.

"...not coming home! I told you mom, I'm going to finish this! I'm- " There was a pause outside of Hiyori's room. "No! I'm not telling them either! I'm not a full human here Mom. I don't have the same rights as normal people- " There was another pause, this one longer. "YES! YES! MOM! NORMAL CITIZEN! THERE ARE THOSE HERE! PEOPLE WHO ARE LEGALY BORN WITH FULL HUMAN RIGHTS AND THOSE THAT ARE NOT! OR DID YOU FORGET WHY WE HAD TO LEAVE OUR HOME IN THE FIRST PLACE?! DID YOU FORGET WHY IT'S IMPERATIVE THAT I DON'T CAUSE ANY PROBLEMS IN THIS COUNTRY?!" There was a much shorter pause. "Mom? Mom, please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I know it's stressful and dangerous but I really feel like I can do this. I need to finish this." Another pause. " Yes mom, I'm making friends. It's just... not easy. I never know what to say past pleasantries, especially with everything that just happened. But I consider three people my friends, even if they aren't fully aware of it." A pause. "I do not have dad's social skills. I'm far better at talking to people than he is. But I promise that I will try harder at talking to people and making friends." Another short pause. "No, not really. I haven't been all that hungry since the attack, not even for sweets." Another pause. "Yeah, I promise I will eat." A pause. "No! You can't tell Dad! He'll come and drag me home if he figures out what really happened! You know how he is! Please Mom?" A longer pause. " You're the best! Just tell him the school got attacked, that's fine. Just not about him. I love you! I will call you later- " Another pause. "MOM! NO! THERE ARE NO BOYS! GOODBYE!"

"We don't have to talk about your... little problem." Hiyori gapped at me leaning outside of her door. "But, I would like to know who has you so vehemently saying that there are NO boys that you like." I grinned down at her.

"KUROO TETSURO! SHUT UP!" She stomped off to the elevator. 

"So... you gonna tell me?" I nudged her shoulder. "Who is he? Who is this guy able to catch shy Hiyori's eye- "

She sprinted off when the doors opened. "Shut Up Kuroo!" 

"OPEN UP TO ME!" I chased her all the way to the main campus dining hall.

She sat down with a s'mores crème brule and two large slices of apple pie. 

"Where is the nutrition?" I was appalled at her food choices.

Her cheeks pinked slightly. "I just wanted a small snack."

"You need real food. Stay here and don't eat that." I pointed to her treat tray. 

"Kuro-bro!" Bo waved from the entrance and joined me in line.

"What's up? You've been gone all day. Training?" 

"Nah, Kenma asked me to test out some equipment for him. Apparently Usagi and Sakusa got dragged off by some of his other friends. He promised me whatever I wanted for lunch and dinner as long as I was all his for eighteen hours straight. That was yesterday so... I'm about to live it up!" He looked over a me. "Want me to see if he'll use you as a... test subject?" He laughed at my ears that were more than likely red.

Kozume Kenma. Somewhere between 165 an 170 centimeters. Dyed blonde with black roots, giving him the pudding look. Golden eyes. Calm voice. Smelled like apples. He was the epitome of beautiful and amazing and, with how Usagi went on and on about him and Sakusa agreeing, he was brilliant too. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't sting together a subject and predicate when he was even too close to me, not that I'd ever worked up the courage to speak to him. 

"Tetsu? Tetsu? Tets!" Bo clapped in front of my face, scaring me out of my daze. "Man, when it comes to Kenma you really lose it, don't you? Well, I was being serious before. I could ask him if- "

I shook my head, picking up some food to stop my hands from crushing Hiyori's lunch tray. "Nah, besides, my goal for today is to get Hiyori to smile today." I nodded, remembering my goal for the day and paid for the lunch. 

"Well, seems like your prince charming has beat you to it." Bo pointed.

Hiyori and Kenma sat both eating from the same slice of pie (I WAS SO JEALOUS IT BURNED MY BLOOD!). She laughed at something that Kenma said and he graced us with a small smile and a small blush.

"Swoop in once we're gone. Also, you're about to drool in your food." 

I glared at Bo who snickered and left, giving Kenma back his card, giving Hiyori a small wave and smile. She placed the remaining slice of pie on Kenma's tray and waved as the two of them left. 

"Both slices of pie and half of that crème brule is missing." I gave her a flat look.

"Kenma and I decided that you two were taking too long so we helped ourselves." 

I rolled my eyes, ears heating up again at the mention of Kenma, and placed her healthy lunch in front of her. "I got you some grilled mackerel- "

"What are you, 50?" She giggled.

I lectured her on docosahexaenoic acid and all of the other health components that she was missing out on when she neglected healthy food and ate an unbalanced diet. 

The walk back to the dorms was filled with a mostly comfortable silence until I could practically hear her thinking about saying something. I decided to wait until she was ready.

"Look..." She pulled my far off the sidewalk, towards the woods that surrounded the school. "I'm not good with words, like at all. There's a lot of stuff that I can't tell you about myself. I have a stalker that isn't above attacking my classmates to get to me and that's honestly the most that I can say on that. What I'm trying to say is..." Her face scrunched as she looked for the right words. "I'm not an easy person to be friends with and I'm always going to have secrets and things that I can't tell you, no matter how much it frustrates you or me. But even with all of that, I'd still really like if if you would be my friend." She was crying and half transformed from all of her inner turmoil and nerves from talking. It really pissed me off that someone could force her into silence and make her cry. It really pissed me off for some reason. I hugged her and it took her a moment but then she gripped me just as tight. 

"Look, I'm not easy to be friends with either. I'm constantly scheming and conniving. I love to mess with people. I'm horrible at talking to people about things that bother me and hurt me. And besides, we all have our secrets. I still want to be your friend despite all of that too. You don't have o tell me all of your secrets. Just make sure that if you're afraid or fell lonely or mad or sad or whatever the hell, that you come and yell or cry or whatever you need to to me, Suga, or even that madwoman Oikawa. I would also recommend Dadchi as well. He's the one that told me, when we were still kids, that people shouldn't have to cry alone, when my parents were fighting. 'There are no paths that any person should feel totally alone on.' I told him to lay off the Uncle Iroh cookies for a while but I knew he also wasn't wrong."

She calmed down after a while of crying. "Thank you Tetsuro." She whispered.

It took me a while to realize that she had fallen asleep after that. "Figures. Let's got then." I picked her up and carried her unbothered sleeping form back to her room in the dorms. 

"So..." Oikawa stood outside of her door, possessive but clam anger in her eyes. "Were you the one that made her cry like that?" 

"No. But she won't cry alone again." 

"Now, if only Kenma could hear you say something that cool and mildly heroic. Poor Kuroo, destined to be alone forever." Suga floated over.

I groaned. How could Hiyori be friends with these two terrors?!

* * *

"If you keep thinking so loud, I'm going to blow the both of us up." I glared at my door.

"Sorry." Hiyori poked her head in. "Could I ask you for some advice?" She closed the door behind herself.

"A wonderful Christmas gift for me would be- "

"Not that." Her voice and look were both flat.

"But what could be more important?" I found slightly riling her up before she got to her reason for talking helped her loosen up, and it was just too easy and too much fun.

  
"How do I ask Oikawa-san and Sugawara-san to go costume shopping with me?" 

"What do you need a costume for?"

"Well," she fidgeted with her nail polish on her claws. "Kenma-san invited me to go to the Support Course costume party that he's being forced to attend. He wants someone to sit around and not be part of the party with. That's what we were talking about at lunch a couple of days ago in the cafeteria... "

My head slammed on my desk in defeat. _WHY! WHY IS IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO TALK TO THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING KOZUME KENMA BUT MY FRIEND WHO, UP UNTIL A HANDFUL OF DAYS AGO, HAD A LIFE GOAL OF NOT TALKING TO ANYONE AND NOT MAKING FRIENDS GETS TO GO TO A PARTY WITH HIM?! THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO LAUGH AND SIT CLOSE TO EACH OTHER!-_

"Tetsuro!" Iwaizumi reeled my head back and slammed it against my desk to pull me out of my thoughts.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Iwaizumi-san asked, leaving Kuroo's room, having pulled him back to reality and less than accidently (probably) knocking him out.

"I was asking him for advice and he sort of... blacked out of the conversation and started hitting his head on the table and then I think his brain went into distress and then he transformed and then you came..."

"Would it have to do with Kenma, what you were asking for advice on?" 

I nodded. "He invited me to a party."

He laughed. "Ah, that explains it. Well, that's for him to deal with. He'll be fine. But I guess you didn't get the advice you were looking for, did you?"

I felt my face flush. I'd gotten so caught up with Kuroo's freak out that I forgot all about getting my advice! I didn't know Iwaizumi-san very well, not well at all. He seemed sort of scary to be honest, but I was also quite desperate and seeing as Kuroo was indisposed... "Um... you talk to Oikawa-san a lot, right?" 

"For arguments sake, we'll call it talking."

"How would you ask her to spend the day with you?" I really did try putting volume behind my words but my nerves stole it, making my words come out as a shy mumble.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." He stepped closer.

Blood began rushing and pounding in my ears. I knew that Iwaizumi-san was calling my name but he sound like we were underwater and 50 meters away from each other. 

_Ten. It'll be fine. You can run back to Kuroo's room if you get too scared._

_Nine. Iwaizumi-san doesn't seem like the dangerous type, even if his quirk is terrifying._

_Eight. He's your classmate, which means you should see him as a comrade, like mom said._

_Seven. Nothing bad will come from you asking a question. You aren't in that school system anymore._

_Six. Iwaizumi-san doesn't seem like the type to recklessly use his quirk._

_Five. You have to stop assuming the worst of others, like mom said._

_Four. You must figure out how to ask Oikawa-san and Sugawara-san to go shopping with you._

_Three. You can't just give up because it's scary. You've been in actual life or death situation, this shouldn't compare on the scare level._

_Two. It doesn't seem like anyone is in your personal space anymore._

_One. If you can get this information, then you can figure out how to spend time outside of class with your friends for the first time ever!_

"IF YOU WERE TO ASK OIKAWA-SAN TO SPEND THE DAY WITH YOU, HOW WOULD YOU DO IT?!" I clenched my skirt in my hands, still not looking up. "I have to pick a costume for Support Course's costume party and I wanted don't ask Oikawa-san and Sugawara-san to go with my but I don't know how to ask."

"So... he wasn't trying to give you a hard time?" 

"Sugawara-san?" I looked up to see Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san looking at me, both red faces and confused eyes. Sugawara-san stood between them, smiling at me.

"For me, the answer's simple." Iwaizumi-san glared at Oikawa-san who stuck her tongue out at him. "I wouldn't. Sorry I couldn't be of much help there. Also, sorry for scaring you. Suga said I probably did when I was standing too close to you- "

I shook my head. "No! I'm sorry for freaking out like that!"

"Don't be sorry. I'd freak out too if that brute got too close to me too." Oikawa-san smiled at me." But if you're looking to go shopping, I'm always game."

Sugawara-san was waving goodbye to Iwaizumi-san and then turned to smile at me. "You can ask us anything you want, anytime. Don't worry about how to ask and all of that."

"Also, since we were practically your first friends, besides that overgrown housecat, you should call us by our given names and drop the honorifics. Also, we should give you a nickname- "

"Tohru, you're overwhelming her." Sugawara-san pulled her back by the collar. "We would love to go shopping. Since our house arrest is over today, why don't we go now? We could meet at the gates in twenty." She offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hiyori seems a bit odd and weak now but it's cause she's in a new country and has had a bad past. Give her a chance please, I've really enjoyed making her. I also LOVE making Kuro a Kenma simp   
> (❤ ω ❤)
> 
> Thank You So Much For Reading!  
> *bows and runs away*


	8. Our First Party (Hiyori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!!! I JUST WATCHED THE PROMISED NEVERLAND (I knew about it before but I don't really watch dark themed anime's like that cause I just don't really watch dark stuff in general)(also, I hated how their mouths looked too high for my taste) AND OH MY GOD I AM SO IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!! HOLY HELL IN A HAND BASKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT SHOW WAS SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS LIKE WHAT!!!!!!!!!! AND I CRIED AND JUST OH MY GOT I CAN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT THIS SHOW AND NOW I REALISE THAT I HAVE TO WAIT TIL JANUARY AND THEY MIGHT NOT COME OUT WITH AN ACTUAL TRAILER TIL DECEMBER (ง •_•)ง  
> ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜  
> (┬┬﹏┬┬)  
> ≧ ﹏ ≦  
> இ௰இ  
> ಥ_ಥ  
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
> ಠ_ಠ  
> 눈_눈
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please Enjoy!  
> *bows and runs away*

From: Kenma-san

_Do not laugh when you see me. Usagi picked it. Her and Omi picked numbers and hers was the best of two evils. I'm at props check in, whenever you get here. Please let me know if there's some kind of natural disaster that can get me out of this._

From: Kirby

_I'm already here. I see you. Look up._

We waved and he took my hand, leading me around the Support Course dorm common area. There were people everywhere, filling up every part of the expansive room. I could see students from all of the courses: Hero, Business, Support and General Studies. He led me to a pair of boys kissing on a couch and poked the dark-haired one's head.

"Neko-kun, there are about a thousand nicer ways to get someone's attention." He sighed and he and the boy in his lap get up. "But, I guess it's better than you just knocking things around until you got it."

"Oh! This is who you brought?" The pink-haired boy, I now noticed was dressed as Rosalina, smiled at me. "And you're matching? If you wanted to go all out and do a theme, all you had to do was tell us! We could have had a whole Alice in Wonderland group!"

Kenma's face of disgust was priceless. "You wanted to see me come to your party with a friend. We are here and now we are leaving- "

"Can't leave yet Alice, you only just got here. I'm sure that your Cheshire Cat would agree." The dark-haired one turned to me. "Matsuwaka Issei. But you can just call me Issei."

He was... seductive. He was dressed as the devil and I could see why. Dark curly hair, dark eyes and a dark smile that promised trouble, all accented by a red mask and horns. I was probably red as a strawberry. "Hinagawa Hiyori. I just go by Hiyori."

"Daddy, quit it. I want to say hi too." I could hear the pink-haired boy from before but he sounded miles away. 

"Sorry about that. Issei's quirk can be kind of intense." Kenma took my hand when everything came back all at once, helping me to keep from transforming.

"Sorry," Issei apologized. "I thought it would be easier if you felt like we were just one-on-one."

I shook my head. "It's okay. It was just a shock, noticing everything again."

"I'm Hanamaki Takahiro. You can call me Hiro. Now, can _you_ tell me what's off about my costume? My uncultured boyfriend doesn't understand and our pet cat refuses to say it out loud." He put an arm around Kenma that get flung off without him even having to move a muscle.

"Um..." I looked him over. "Is it that your hair is pink like Peach's dress but you're dressed as Rosalina?"

"Ah! A woman after my own heart, cultured with a well endowed chest! Now, come dance with me before Kenma steals you away for the rest of the night." He pulled me by my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. Noticing my hesitance, he smiled at me. "We're going to stay towards the edge. I want Daddy to see me dance and not to scare you."

He tried for, at minimum, an hour and a half to teach me various dance moves.

"Hiro, I think Issei's calling you." I yelled over the music and pointed to where Issei was signaling for Hiro.

"Go get something to drink. I will be right back." He hugged me and pointed to the direction of the refreshments table. "Drink out of the left bowl, it's the one that's not spiked."

Careful to avoid touching people, I made my way to the table and followed Hiro's instructions. 

"You make a lovely cat, for a fox demon." A voice that I didn't recognize was too close from behind. He caged me to the table with his arms. I could feel my fear beginning to bubble up. "Ah, there are the ears. Now let me see your flames and then- "

"That's enough Langris." I could hear Akaashi. 

Everything after that began to sound like I was underwater. _NO! NOT HERE!_

 _Woah, woah, woah!_ I heard Hiro's voice in my head, puling me away from the suffocating feeling. _I'm sorry about that shitstain. The sound of my voice is in your head because I'm a telepath, no need to worry too much. Also, do not worry, we got you out of the party and away from all the people downstairs without too much commotion. They were kicking the shitstain out when we were leaving but I think your friend Kuroo is making sure he gets back to his dorm, maybe not in one piece but he'll get there. I really don't know if it's good or bad for Langris but that Bokuto fellow followed Kuroo out. Well, hope for the best right?_ "Calmed down yet?" I could hear his voice outside of my head.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was laying in a bed. "I am so so- "

"Don't." Akaashi looked me in the eye, shuffling a deck of cards. "Do not apologize for what Langris did. He's a menace to society and I'm sorry that you had to deal with that." 

"Now that you have come to," Hiro wrapped an arm around me and started talking before I could argue. "We can begin tonight's festivities: cards, video games, snacks, drinks, and you my dear will have Yours Truly by your side all night long." He grinned and pulled me tight to him.

"You can tell him if he's being too touchy." Kenma glared at him from across the table. 

"Don't be upset with me because I stole your new friend Neko-chan." He stuck his tongue out. I found myself laughing for most of the rest of that night.

* * *

(Kenma)

Waking up in a room full of people for the first time can be disorienting. My room was cramped with piles of sketch pads, consoles that were out and on from the night before and human bodies. Remembering that Akaashi was sleeping with me in the bed, after winning a game of Dominos, I carefully made my way out of bed and the room.

"Aw Kenma, you made such a great Alice. Back to sweats so soon?" Futakuchi Kenji smirked at me over his breakfast and also earned a smack to the back of his head from Aone who gave me a small nod of good morning.

"You and Usa both agree but I have to say, I think that Hinagawa Hiyori made a better Cheshire Cat than I did as Alice." I raised an eyebrow over my hot chocolate cup and smirked at his red face. "As a matter of fact, I wonder if she'll be coming down soon, since she slept over." I held my head in my hand and grinned at his face that only became more and more red.

"Ah, Kenma-san," Akaashi called, coming from the elevator. "Hinagawa-san is still asleep so I thought I would take her back to our dorm since I was going to get ready for my day anyway. Thank you for having us over last night." He bowed, slightly readjusting Hiyori over his shoulder one more time and headed out. I pulled my phone out and took a picture of the silly looking silhouette.

"Well," I smirked over at Kenji, who hadn't moved since I had mentioned Hiyori, and poured a cup of coffee. "I am going to watch Issei and Hiro fight over a cup of coffee."

"So, he was eating breakfast, right?" Hiro asked from Issei's lap.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped as I passed them the cup of coffee. "It seemed like too convenient of timing."

"Well, since we figured out from last night that Hiyo sleeps like a rock, I _tripped_ over your chair and _accidently_ woke up Akaashi." Hiro sipped the coffee and passed it to Issei.

"Everyone _knows_ that hero course students go to exercise first thing in the morning. So when I happened to ask for the time, it kicked our dear Akaashi into high gear." Issei sipped and passed the cup back to Hiro.

"Then we asked him to take the rock so she could sleep comfortably in her bed." 

"We may have mentioned that carrying her would be a good pre-workout to make up for some lost time."

"So, was he read?" Hiro asked.

"Like a tomato." I grinned.

"Was he even able to speak?" Issei asked when Hiro began laughing.

"I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing." I answered and laughed along with the two of them.

* * *

(Akaashi)

"Hey Kashi! Didn't know if you were comin for a second." Bokuto-san smiled and waved from the gym. "I was thinkin, if you were still tired from the party, then maybe we could practice spiking for a bit."

I yawned for the umpteenth time that morning and nodded. "That sounds good, Bokuto-san."

We were well into spiking practice when he simply stopped in front of the net. "That guy who was harassing Hiyori last night, who was he?"

"But Tetsu said that when a person comes in contact with their fated pair that they turn against their will. You don't think Hiyori- "

"No." I shook my head. "No, Bokuto-san, not at all. Her body was reacting out of fear. She nearly had a panic attack up to Kenma-san's room. Hanamaki-san used his quirk to keep her from losing all sense of herself to her fear. So no, she seems to be safe from being a fated pair with Langris."

"Are there a lot of people like that? I mean, I thought people were just afraid of their quirks."

"Well, with the Demonic Protection Laws, people can make any claim they please against a demon-takeover quirk user and there are obvious prejudices within those laws that will hold the accused guilty almost every single time. So people with too much time on their hands will follow them around to catch them violating even the smallest law. They then blackmail them into their service for their silence, or sometimes they simply go and steal their children, knowing that they can get away with killing the parent if they attack and that if that parent goes to the police then there will be no help for them there." I could not bring myself to face him, knowing that my own family associated with those types of people. 

I felt a strong hand fall on my shoulder. "You aren't like those people, Keiji. You're noting like them, that Langris guy and the rest of them. You aren't your dad. Those aren't your people. We're your people, here at school." 

I nodded and took a deep breath, still unable to look at my best friend. "I'm sorry about that. Hiyori-san and Kuroo-san are jus... such kind people. I just imagine someone trying to break them, break their spirit, the way that I saw those other people and it... hurts to even imagine."

* * *

(Kuroo)

"So... how was the party?"

"Great! Kenma was Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Bo and I almost had to beat up some asshole from the business course- "

"What?!" Daichi sat up from my bed and was boring holes into my back with his eyes. "Why?"

I sighed. "Did you not just hear me say that Kenma was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland?"

"You can write sonnets about him later. Why did you almost beat up some kid?" 

I snorted. "Some kid? The guy's a first year, just like us. I guess he thought it would be funny to try to get Hiyori to transform. He cornered her and was way too into her space. Besides, we didn't even do anything to him except scare the piss out of him and told him to stay the hell away from Hiyori."

"Did you go check on Hiyori after that?" 

My hands stopped from note taking for our next week work. "No. When we got back to the party, we didn't see her. Actually her, Kenma, and Akaashi and those other people that she was with all went missing for the rest of the night. She was with Akaashi, so she should be alright, but..." I set my pen down. "I'm going to go check on her just in case." I stood up and wiped the eraser shavings off of me and headed to the elevator.

"Where ya headed?" Terushima was on the elevator.

"Level 1. I need to go check on Hiyori."

"I hope she's doing okay. I know she looked really freaked out last night and then disappeared." The elevator hit Floor 1. "Well, good luck. Let her know that Oikawa and Suga are headed to lunch with us but she's welcome to join whenever she likes. We're going to The Cake Café."

I nodded and headed to her room. I could hear her on the phone but decided not to eavesdrop (I was bandaged for a whole day after it happened the sixth time). I knocked and waited.

She appeared frazzled when she answered the door. "Yes- "

"IS THAT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS?!" A voice came from inside. "HIYORI!"

"Hold on mom." She grit out through her teeth. "Sorry, she insisted on doing a video chat after my first party."

"I can come back later." I offered. She really did look exhausted.

"I would appreciate that so much Kuroo- "

"DID YOU SAY KUROO?! HELLO TETSU-DEAR! TOMOE COME HERE! IT'S TETSU!"

I was shocked to hear the nickname that only my mother called me coming out of Hiyori's laptop. I looked to Hiyori for permission to enter and followed her to her bed. A woman with long brown hair and large brown eyes was calling out of the room behind her. She turned and smiled to us. "It's been so long! We were so sad to separate you and Hiyori when you were so small. But look at you! You're so handsome now!" 

"Nanami, what is with all of that shouting? Is Hiyori in the hospital again? I swear, if she is then she's coming home this instant." 

"Nope. Look!" 

I could see where Hiyori got her looks from. This man was pale, almost glowing, with white hair and golden eyes. His claws weren't hidden, like Hiyori's, when he scratched his head. He turned his glare from his wife to the screen where we could see his face transform from irritated grouch to entirely shocked. He began to laugh. "Well, I can see you still have not changed that silly sleeping habit of yours. Has your hair finally gotten stuck that way?" He yawned. "I have to be up early, actually we both do. We will be bidding you goodnight and going to bed. Look after each other. Tetsuro, keep your little sister out of trouble." He waved and the screen went black.

Hiyori was the first to react, abusing the keys of her keyboard and screaming for her parents to come back to that screen and explain themselves. 

I finally pulled my phone out and called my father.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I have a question. It's a serious one."

My usually chipper and blasé about everything father immediately took a serious tone. "What's wrong?"

"Do I have a sister?"

There was a pregnant pause as Hiyori and I sat, waiting for him to respond. He began howling with laughter and we sat on her bed, shocked, while we waited for him to calm down. "Excuse me? Mr. Kuroo sir- "

"You wouldn't happen to be Hinagawa Hiyori, would you?" I could hear him grinning, smug as hell.

"Dad, what is going on?" We just got off a video chat with Hiyori's parents and her mom called me that silly nickname that mom calls me and her dad knew that my hair is bedhead. He called Hiyori my little sister, what is going on?"

He started laughing. "Tomoe is absolutely horrible, a complete menace to polite society. You must have woken him up, if it's this hour. He's so mean when he's cranky. Well, I'll make the two of you a deal. If both of you place in the top three in the sports festival, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Dad, just tell us what's going on." I begged.

"Nope. it wouldn't be as much fun that way and if I do that then Tomoe will be after my blood. He will fly all the way from America to come kill me if I _give you the answer and spoil the anticipation and fun_. So... meet my terms and I will tell you everything you want to know." He hung up and ignored my calls after that.

* * *

(Hiyori)

I paced back and forth, running around my brain for reasons that my parents would say what they did and why my father would come all the way to Japan to give a man hell for ruining his fun.

"Well, let's go train for this festival." Kuroo stood up.

"How are you so calm?!" I demanded.

"My father is a man of his word. We need to sharpen our skills and do whatever it takes to make sure that we can get past whatever they decide to throw at us. And if your mom is anything like mine, then don't expect to speak to her again until after the festival."

I sighed, definitely being able to see my mom going along with my father's schemes, only stopping if it went too far. "So we both just need to take up two of those top three spots?"

He nodded, glaring at his phone.

Worries from the previous night vanished with the creation of this new goal and hunger for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like this chapter turns and you're like "tf is she doing?!" But I promise that it's like this for a reason! I need it to be like this for your reading enjoyment (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)
> 
> Thank You So Much For Reading!  
> *bows and runs away*


	9. Tetsu, Akaashi, and The Classroom of the Elite (Bo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu needs some relaxation. Kashi's got some answers. Kids makin some dangerous choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I started a job at Michael's during this pandemic to keep busy! I start at 5 am 😅 But I love being up at that time of day and I love to not be near customers that don't know how to social distance so this is perfect for me 😀  
> Unfortunately I get really sleepy and love to sleep the day away (although my mom won't let me cause I'll fuck up my sleep schedule) But my brain doesn't function on write when I get off. So please bare with me through this transition into work 😅

"Tetsu, what's going on? You're training your body too hard man. You need to rest." I looked at Tetsu who was too exhausted on the floor of the gym. 

"We have misterms and the sports festival." His amber eyes looked concentrated on something far away. He hadn't been sleeping, you could see from the bruises under his eyes. And he was missing out on all of those acids that he lectured me and Hiyori on, I could tell from how much harder he was taking regular hits and his reflexes had slowed down by a lot. He wasn't stopping though. He was pushing his body far past its limits.

"This isn't healthy for you and I feel bad beating up one of my best friend's corpse. Let's go. Hak, we're heading out." I pulled Tetsu up by his collar and dragged him out kicking and yelling, but too tired to fight back.

"Bokuto-san?" Kashi was waiting for me at the entrance of the dorm.

"He's coming with us. He needs to stop and relax too." I dragged a fresh, clean and irritated Tetsu behind me.

"Bo, if I'm not in the gym, I need to be studying. Let me go! Help me Iwaizumi! Tell him I need to go study!"

"Where are you three going?" He stopped, looking around at our trio.

"I need to go and get supplies and we're going to relax before midterms." I grinned. "I need to go get some stuff for Tsukki and Kenma to make me some new equipment."

He groaned. "I need to go get Hiro some extra stuff for something. Let me go get my jacket." He rushed off.

"Now Tetsu, you are going to go shopping like a good boy. While we're out, we are going to go out to eat and eat good, healthy food. And then you are going to go with us to go and drop this stuff off at the Support Course Workshop and you might get to see Kenma and then you can go back to acting like a normal lovesick nerd. Got it?" I grinned at his lost look and put my arm over his shoulder when Iwaizumi returned. "Let's go!"

* * *

"We should have taken the bus or something." Tetsu whined for the sixth time.

"No, you should have just eaten before we left. You, Hinagawa, Shittykawa, Yachi, Semi, and Cho are all trying to dig your graves early. Shira had to set Semi on fire the other day just to get him to stop studying."

"We are almost there Kuroo-san." Kashi pointed to the mall that came into view. "We could start with eating since you obviously need it."

"YES PLEASE!" He took off towards the mall that was still easily six blocks away.

"Well, one of your goals was to get Kuroo-san to eat. Looks like we can get him to eat twice." Kashi smiled slightly after Tetsu who was still running past people.

"Are we keeping him out all day?" Iwaizumi asked.

"You're gonna help?!" I turned to him, grinning.

"I don't think this is just about finals or the sports festival. He's literally obsessed. According to Daichi, he hasn't touched his lab in weeks and he's been living off of quick, cheap food that has no nutritional value. I think something is actually wrong and he's using the stuff going on at school to distract himself." Iwaizumi looked forward at Kuroo who was leaning on a pole, having used up all of his excited energy burst.

"Or like he thinks it may be the answer to whatever problem that he is having." Kashi offered.

"We'll get it out of him and convince him that taking care of himself is just as important as whatever is bothering him." I nodded and picked up Tetsu who had still been resting against a pole.

"Next time you mess with a pole, you should be swingin from it man." I carried him on my back.

"You gonna be a payin customer?"

"Nah, I'd do something worse." I grinned, "I would video it and send it to Kenma." and laughed when he started cursing and hitting me.

"Like hell you would! He doesn't even notice me! I don't want the first time that he sees me to be as a stripper!-"

Iwaizumi snorted and started laughing. "You sound like some teenage girl with a crush!"

"Besides Kuroo-san, it wouldn't be the first time that Kenma-san has seen you." He looked at Kashi, literally looking like a confused cat. "He also saw you on the first day when we played that game of volleyball and when he's come over to our dorm and-"

"Shaddup! Both of you suck! Bo, why are they here?!" 

"You sound like Shittykawa." Iwaizumi mumbled and both him and Kashi snorted.

"Well, Kashi is my other best friend, tied only with you for first. Iwaizumi is here cause he caught us before we left and you were the one that called out to him anyway. But now... he's here as security. He'll catch you for us if you happen to try to run away or study or something." I grinned at Tetsu who groaned and rested his head back on my shoulder. 

"If I'm this bad, shouldn't I be back in my bed? Shouldn't I be being nursed back to full health?"

"You would only study or try to train if we turned our backs. Here, we are too far from the school and anywhere that you could think to get to quick enough for you to get away." Kashi answered. "Look, we're almost there." 

The mall was in front of us and we entered through the food court. "LET'S EAT!" Tetsu cheered.

We sat at the restaurant that Kashi had gotten reservations to days ago. They didn't mind adding two extra people and we were seated quickly in a private room. "Damn, this is nice." Tetsu whistled.

"I would rather eat somewhere private than risk running into any of my father's associates and this was the only restaurant that had food that was worth eating."

"Bet they don't have onigiri." I grinned. 

"Um... I might have to pass on this meal. I'm too broke for this and material." Iwaizumi frowned at his menu.

"It's alright, the bill will be coming from my allowance. I have yet to use it since this year began and this seemed like something that would be appropriate to spend an excessive amount of money on."

"What would?"

"Spending a day out with my friend, well in this case friends." He gave a small smile to the stem of his water glass. "Growing up the way that I did, I was only able to got out and eat with people that my father said that I could and he would use those outings for work and what not. I've never been able to simply go out and enjoy the company of friends." His long fingers rolled the stem now.

"Well now I feel bad. If I would have gone with my mom and dad then we could have been being friends," Tetsu groaned. "You might even like me more than Bo."

"Highly unlikely."

"What?! Why not My Dark Angel?" Tetsu asked between bites of bread. 

"That nickname for starters." Kashi's eyebrow raised but then his face became sad. "My father wouldn't have allowed it anyway. He hates your family and especially your Uncle Tomoe-" 

"Wait! You know about Hiyori's parents? How? Can you tell me about them?"

"Um... I can't say that I know all that much about them. I know that they went toe to toe with my father in court for years, fighting for demonic-takeover quirk user rights. He gave my father a lot of problems and my father had him essentially run out of the country on charges of misuse of his quirk and endangerment of the general public. I was never able to thoroughly look into it though. My father hid the files and does not talk about that time."

"Do you know how Tomoe connects to my family?" He asked, desperate.

Kashi looked at him for a few seconds. "I will explain more to you after we eat. This topic usually takes my appetite."

The waiter came back around and took our orders and retreated from the room. I could practically hear Tetsu thinking and trying to put together the pieces of what Kashi told him with something that he must've known. "So... you gonna tell us why you've been letting yourself run on E?"

He sighed. "It's... complicated. It's complicated and confusing and weird and I just want answers-"

"About Tomoe?" Kashi asked.

Tetsu nodded and sighed. "I met Tomoe a couple of weeks ago. After the Support Course party Hiyori was on a video call with her mom after the Support Course party when I went down to go make sure that she made it home safely. She was exhausted and was thanking me when I offered to come back later when her mom heard her say my name and then started screaming the baby nickname that my mom calls me and told me to come in and say hello. I went in and then her mom said something about feeling bad for separating me and Hiyori and then started screaming for her husband to come and see me. Then I met Tomoe and he said that Hiyori was my little sister and to keep her out of trouble. He hung up on us. When I tried to call my dad, he told me that he would give me and Hiyori all of the answers that we wanted if we placed in the top three in the sports festival."

"Why won't your dad just tell you now? Why is he so insistent on you and Hiyori-san winning the sports festival?" Iwaizumi asked.

"He said something about Tomoe coming over to Japan to kick his ass if he were to give us the answers and ruin the fun and excitement or some shit like that. That bastard knows how serious I take all of my exams and mid-terms. I hadn't really planned on going out there during the Sports Festival to try to crush the competition. I was gonna just show 1-B up in the academics area and shut Akabane the hell up. Now I have to study and train and I don't really have that much time for anything else."

"But how will you win the competition if you can't even beat us in a one-on-one sparring match? We don't even know what the challenges are going to be so running yourself into the ground isn't really doing you any favors. Hell, even Hiyori is letting Hiro and Issei take care of her. She hasn't stopped to breathe, just like you, and then Hiro kidnapped her from the dorm for two days. She came back from that weekend with rope marks from her wrist to her ankles, apparently they used shibari to keep her tied up all weekend for relaxation." Iwaizumi shook his head. "Although, she was red in the face ad couldn't look at anyone for almost a week after that so... I don't really want to know what they did to help her decompress but she looked alive again and they threaten her with rope every time that she starts to overwork again."

"You offering to tie me up Iwa-chan?" Tetsu grinned at him and moved his hand before Iwaizumi could stab it with his fork. 

"You're on the edge of death, I can push you over that ledge, if you want." Iwaizumi glared at him and pulled his fork out of the table. "Oops."

"Just pretend it was like that when we got here." Tetsu offered, still grinning.

"Are you alright Bokuto-san?" Kashi asked, looking over. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm just happy that we could get Tetsu out and happy again and I'm trying to not cause a scene cause now I really wanna see how deep I can get my fork into the table." I hadn't taken my eyes away from where there were now four holes in the table cloth and down through the table. But tore them away to look at Kashi, after making sure that Iwaizumi and Tetsu were still distracted arguing. "Are you okay though, Talking about your dad and stuff..."

"I will be fine." He nodded, not looking up. At this point, Tetsu had taken his fork and was trying to stab the table but Iwaizumi kept grabbing his wrist.

"You wanna talk about it when we get back to school?" I offered.

He nodded and took a deep breath. 

There was a knock at the door to our private room. "Lunch is served."

Everything was placed in front of us and the waiter and runners left.

Tetsu moaned when he tasted the food. "I've been living off of Cup Ramen, coffee, and Red Bull. I forgot how good food is! Oh fish! How I've missed you!" He moaned again and again, taking in all of the vegetables and sides of the meal.

"Tetsu, are you getting a hard on for vegetables?" I grinned.

"I mean they're hot and make me feel warm inside. Am I wrong for being sexually attracted to this meal? And I got a super hot guy buyin me lunch! Free makes it taste better and I got Iwa-chan to hold my hands." He grinned and avoided the swat to the back of the head from Iwaizumi.

"I was keeping you from stabbing the table, dumbass."

"Now how would Tohru feel if she knew you were calling me her special petname?" 

Iwaizumi growled and stabbed at Tetsu who laughed and dodged better than I'd seen him in a whole week. "I swear, I'm gonna stab he shit out of you and then you'll look all fucked up when we go to the Support Course workshop. Kenma's only version of you in his mind will be bloodied up and looking like shit."

"Well, we are at a mall. I could just buy new clothes." He grinned and stood on his chair to dodge then flipped off it.

"Then I'll keep stabbing you." He glared.

I looked over at Kashi who was watching the two of them with an amused look in his eyes. We ate and then went shopping for the parts and Tetsu ended up needing to get some new clothes from when Iwaizumi's plastic to-go knife stabbed through it. 

"So... what else can you tell me about Tomoe and his connection to my family?" Tetsu asked Kashi while we were in the bookstore. I stayed on the other side of the shelf to listen in case Kashi needed an out. 

"Tomoe is a very powerful demoni- "

"Just say demon. It's easier."

"Tomoe is a very powerful demon. He was one of the first people in the world with the quirk along with your mother and others. In all honesty, my father would never have even noticed the demon community if it had not been for the death of my mother. There was a demon involved and he went on a rampage, blaming the man who took his like the day that my mother was murdered. He blamed the man and then began having legislation passed that we know today as the Demonic Protection Laws. They would have been far more constricting and cruel if Tomoe and your father had not stepped in." I could imagine the pained expression on Kashi's face. "I know that your family and the Hinagawa family have been intertwined for decades due to your father and Tomoe becoming friends in their time at UA. That is all that I know on the subject unfortunately. I'm sor- "

Tets interrupted him. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry that I asked you for information even though I know that you don't like talking about your dad."

"How would you know that?" Kashi asked, defensive.

"Don't worry. Bo didn't tell me. I know because when everyone was bitching about their parents, you, Cho and Iwa were quiet. Iwa and Cho I get, they don't have parents and were just enjoying listening to how our parents embarrass us but you were quiet and went to bed early. So I'm sorry. I know that it's hard for you to talk about but I really appreciate that you did and it helped a lot."

Kashi was quiet as Tets walked away. I rounded the corner to see Kashi staring off into space and looking so confused. He came to as I got closer and grabbed my shirt. "Did you tell Kuroo-san about- "

"No." I answered calmly. He looked at me for a minute and took a deep breath when he realized that I wasn't lying. "I was around the corner though. I listened in case you needed an out or it became too much for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you told Kuroo-san. I just... he knew about how I feel about talking about h _im_ without me telling him. It's unnerving."

I laughed. "Tetsu is that kind of guy. He's observant to a fault. Anyway, you ready to check out? I think we've been out long enough and if we don't get this stuff to Kenma, Issei, and Hiro, I think they might do something to the rest of us."

"Why just the rest of you? What makes you so sure that they won't give me hell for making them wait?" He grinned.

"They all love you! You're like a club of super cool people! Everyone knows that you, Hiyori, Issei, Hiro and Kenma are like some group of elite first years!" 

He outright laughed. "Elite? I think the only thing that is elite about me is the Classroom of the Elite that we have to do for the papers."

Classroom of the Elite- After the attack on our class at the USJ, we needed a cover for the actual reasoning behind the attack. No one outside of our class and some of the Support Course students knew that Hiyori had been the target. Oikawa came up with the idea when we realized that she could be banned from the country for endangering people of the country that didn't have demonic-takeover quirks.

* * *

"We need to protect her. She's one of us and we can't just let some villain run her out of the country." Oikawa sat at our large dorm dining room table. "She deserves to be here-"

"No one is disagreeing with you." Iwaizumi calmed her down. "We need to figure out how to keep the media from making this about her and her quirk. She's an American citizen so her hospital reports will only be revealed if her parents give the OK, which they haven't."

"We could just turn the story around. Concentrate on Omi-Omi and his violent temper." Usagi offered and pointed at her friend who glared at her. 

"We need to get out of the public eye."

"Well, you can actually leave that to me." Sakusa sat forward. "I've been dying to swat those cameras and microphones out of my face since they showed up at the school."

"Just don't go overboard." Oikawa warned but nodded. 

Silence came back over the table as we all sat and brainstormed. 

"I have an idea but it's going to make me sound like an asshole and most of you probably won't like it." Oikawa didn't look up. 

"Just say it. It can't be worse than my plan to just go vigilante and go find the fucker." Shira sat back.

"Well... it's not like that's all that bad of an idea." Terushima contemplated. "It would get us into some trouble- "

"We would get arrested or worse expelled." Semi shut her up.

"Me, Kuroo-kun, Akaashi-kun, Semi-kun, Hak-kun, and Kou-kun all have something in common. We are all from some of the richest and most high profile families in Japan. Tsukishima, Mattsun, Makki, and Aone are all also part of the upper crust of high society. This year's student body is comprised of children of the elites community." Oikawa said. 

"Okay but what does that have to do with Hiyori?" Hak asked.

"We all have been in the public eye since we were young and the world began talking about the next biggest heirs and heiresses of Japan. We could use that. We could make it seem like this villain came for the elites. We make it like we are the attraction. We make it like we were the obvious targets and that the villain was too weak to actually get any of us- "

"But if we go about it that way, we could provoke them into coming back to attack. If this person is after getting Yori out of the country, then we will just give them a spotlight to completely ignore us to make a point and then do something really bad to Yori. They could simply endanger us and then make it known that they want her out. Or they could just be after her in general. What if shifting the blame gives them the necessary cover to take her or do something to her while the country is busy looking at us?" Suga (Kou-kun) frowned. 

"Can you think of anything else?! We need her to stay! This school is her dream! If we had protected her better then she wouldn't have gotten hurt! We need to do this- " Oikawa glared and yelled at her best friend. 

"We don't have to decide now. But I do think that it would be best to get us under house arrest. We need a valid excuse for the media to leave us alone for at least a little while so we can think. They shouldn't make the punishment longer than two weeks if you don't use your quirk." Daichi turned to Sakusa who nodded. "We will all come together if anyone comes up with another plan but if no one does, then we will go with this..."

"Classroom of the Elite." I offered the name.

"If no one comes up with a new plan then we will go through with Operation: Classroom of the Elite." Daichi stood and the conversation was ended and we were all left to out own thoughts.

_2 Week Later_

We all sat at the table in silence, the tension was thick, and no one was looking at each other. 

"Where's Hiyori? Shouldn't she have something to do with this?" Cho asked. "She deserves to have her opinion in this counted."

"No," Tetsu shook his head and plopped gracelessly into his seat at the table, looking exhausted. "she will just tell us to drop it. She will just take getting banned from the country, especially if she realizes that any plan could result in any of us being put in danger. I'm for anything that will keep my friend here and let her continue her dreams. Whatever she needs."

"So," Daichi stood. "We have two options on the table. We could go vigilante or Classroom of the Elite. We'll put it to a vote and go with majority rules- "

The doors opened and about three-quarters of the support course came in. "We heard about what you were doing for Hiyori." Was all that Issei said before they all sat in the living room area. "We're in."

"Who- "

"I asked Kenma, Issei, and Hiro for their opinions but I didn't think that they would tell their whole class!" Usagi glared at her best friend who looked back at her with bored eyes. 

"Everyone here happens to want Hiyori to stay, weather for friendly or selfish reasons. She's always willing to help us out and test out our gear and she happens to also be an amazing friend. I wouldn't mind making enemies for her to stay here." Issei shrugged.

"We'll go with whatever you choose." Futakuchi nodded. "We just want her to stay."

"If only Yori were here..." Oikawa sighed. "Okay. Let's put it to a vote and we'll decide what to do from there."

The vote was 13-6 in favor of the Classroom of the Elite. 

There was a release of tension from most while Tsumu and Terushima stormed out. 

"Should we..." Erica began.

"No, they know the outcome and agreed. It isn't in their nature to go back on their word. They just need to cool down. There's a villain that is threatening one of our friends. It makes to total sense for them to want to go on the offensive and attack before they can get her. They'll be back." Suga shook her head. "Tohru, I hope you have one hell of a plan."

She nodded and stood. "We need the media and the public, specifically law makers to ignore the fact that Yori was singled out in the attack. Kuroo, Semi, Hak, Kou-kun, Mattsun, Makki, Tsukishima, and Aone all need to come out talking to newspapers specifically about how the attack was obviously meant to shake the parents and children of the upper echelon of society but we need to appear strong and unphased. We will keep the focus on how this year there are, and there really are, an unusual amount of us here. We will take the fall for the attack and the blame for endangering all of our other classmates with our presence that attracts all sorts of unwanted attention. I know that we don't actually act like it but to the public eye, we will need to look like the rich little shits that we are so that people see that people with money can walk into danger with no fear and not that there is a person with a demonic-takeover quirk that unintentionally put her classmates in danger."

"What about Akaashi, he's as rich as they come. I see his dad in the news all the time." Hak asked.

"Politics demands that we keep him out of the spotlight." Suga explained. "His father is the reason for the Demonic Protection Laws. If it were to come out and we be ousted for what we were doing, which could land us serious prison time, Akaashi going against his father publicly like that could be dangerous for him and the legal stability of the country. Am I right Tohru?" 

She nodded. "We want to avoid people like him as much as possible."

"But won't it raise more suspicion if I have nothing to do with standing up against an attempt on elitist's children?" Kashi asked. "My father would be very fast to demand why I was cowering in fear of a villain and possibly demand that I be taken out of the course for cowardice."

This stopped Oikawa in her tracks.

"I think it would be worth the risk. We can't ask people to do this and then not expect for risk to only come from one direction." Iwaizumi said.

"I agree with Iwa-can and Akaashi." Suga nodded. It makes more sense for him to be part of it and that way Akaashi can keep an eye on what his father sees."

"I can also keep an eye on what they see behind the scenes. There is plenty that my father is not aware that I am aware of how to hack into in our home. I can keep the files that I can access filtered to what we want it to be."

Most everyone paused to look at Akaashi who blushed under the attention. 

"Well, now I have absolutely no arguments for you being on board." Oikawa grinned.

"What if this just puts Hiyori in more danger with the villain?" Hiro asked. 

"Then we protect her." Kenma answered, not looking up from his phone. Hiro shrugged and sat back. I looked over to Tetsu who was probably running a fever with all of the blood rushing to his face. If he could fall any more in love with Kenma it was probably then.

"What makes you think that public media outlets care about what some students, rich or not have to say. They probably want to hear from the school." Tsukki asked.

"The fact that our dear school has released no statements to the press and absolutely refuse to, for legal reasons as there is an ongoing investigation. We have until the police release their reports which should come out tomorrow or the day after, if my information is correct. We will need to take the rest of the day to prepare what we're going to say and how we will be answering questions."

Tsumu and Terushima came back in. "If this plan doesn't work then we should get to try our way."

Oikawa nodded. "I can agree to that."

They sat down and we spent the rest of the day discussing what would be said and who would be best for what parts of the story. The next day The Classroom of the Elite was all that papers and news outlets were talking about and the police report was Oikawa-plained to keep all parts of the stories aligned. 

* * *

"Well, I still doubt that Kenma or any of them would mess with you or Hiyori. You five are like glue or something."

"We may well be like glue but you are still my best friend Bokuto-san. I think that you, Kuroo-san, Hak-san, Iwaizumi-san and Cho-san are all elite in your own manner. I doubt that anyone will be able to prove much of a challenge to you in the Sports Festival when it comes to the Battle Royale."

"I think Tetsu and Hiyori will be out for blood by the sounds of it."

Kashi paused. "Those two will be terrifying when we are all real heroes. They will surpass so many by skills with their quirks alone. Not to mention the fact that people, even if they are afraid, gravitate towards the two, the same way that people gravitate to you. The three of you will be extraordinary." He started walking again, lost in thought, until we had to go stop Tetsu and Iwaizumi from fighting (Tetsu was trying to ride on his back).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seemed kind of all over the place but it was a Bo POV so I didn't stress too much on it. Next time we'll get to see my Support Couse Babies and I'M SO EXCITED🥰🥰🥰
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! *bows and runs away*
> 
> *comes back* DID YA'LL SEE HOW CUTE KENMA WAS IN THAT LAST EPISODE!!!!!! OMG!!!!! HIATA CALLS FOR KAGEYAMA AND KENMA STELS THE SHOW AND MY HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT PUDDIN HEAD IS TOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. I've Got No Strings on Me (Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to drop some stuff off. Kenma is funny. Futakuchi is a simp. Akaashi struggles. Bokuto is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter. We get to see a lil bit of Kenma, Hiro, and Issei but we get to learn LOTS more bout Kashi!  
> I am an Akaashi simp. It's about tied for Akaashi and Kenma. I'm a Pretty Setter Squad simp but those 2 are just ...  
> (❤´艸｀❤)(❤´艸｀❤)(❤´艸｀❤)  
> I can't function on them. THANK YOU FURUDATE-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you to the two guest who have left kudos so far!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really happy that you enjoy this. I hope ya'll keep reading. 
> 
> *bows and runs away*

Kenma was buried deep in whatever game he was playing on his Switch while Futakuchi went back and forth with Issei and Hiro over the measurements of something. It seemed, as we came closer, that he was actually trying to shut them up rather than encourage them. 

"Iwaizumi-san! Thank all the gods! Give Hiro this stuff so he'll leave me the hell alone!"

"You need to stop acting like you don't want this valuable information." Issei grinned and took the bags of materials from Iwaizumi.

"What have they been going on about?" I asked Kenma as Bokuto handed him his materials. 

"Hiyori's measurements." He answered, bored. "Did you get everything Bo?" He turned to me when Bokuto nodded. "Did he get everything?" I nodded just as Kuroo began yelling along with Futakuchi.

"How would you know her measurements anyway?!"

"Because, I spent a lot of time feeling her up!" Hiro grinned and ducked out of the way when Kuroo lunged.

"Kuroo-san, she asked him to measure her for a new suit." I supplied, having been around when the measuring was done. "Also Hiro-san, didn't Hiyori-san ask you to keep those confidential?"

"She did and I told her that there was no way in hell that I wouldn't brag about her amazing body that I got to have my hands all over." He grinned. 

"For someone obviously gay and with his boyfriend right behind him, you sure love talking about your love of Hiyori and her body a lot." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"There are few things better than a warm pair, being breast or balls. I have enough love for the human body enough to love both sets of pairs." He grinned and kissed Issei's neck. "And besides, I've never done anything to her when My Daddy here wasn't in the room."

Kenma snorted. I looked over and his eyes flickered over to Futakuchi and back so fast that I would have missed it if I would have looked away. I looked over at Futakuchi Kenji who looked like the most embarrassed person in the room. I looked back at Kenma who was hiding his smile behind his game and dragged me and Bokuto out of the room and back to his personal work room.

"So, what exactly were you looking for design-wise?" Kenma got to work immediately, taking notes and making sketches while Bokuto kept talking and doing his best to paint the most vivid pictures possible. He determined that he would be able to have it done within the week.

It was empty in the hallway that connected all of the workrooms except Futakuchi who seemed to still be rooted to the same spot. His face was still red and he was still covering his mouth. 

"Kenji, you can't let the two of them get to you like that. They'll only keep teasing you about your crush on her until you tell her or ignore them." Kenma pet his head and swatted his hand away from his face. "Or, you could just do something for her that would blow her mind."

Bokuto laughed and I grinned at the double meaning to his words and at the fact that it went entirely over Futakuchi's head. "You're right! I'm going to make her something amazing and give it to her! I'll make her something useful that she'll find irreplaceable and will only be able to come to me for! Then she'll always come back to me for it and then I can get her to fall in love with me! I need to make this perfect..." He began muttering to himself and left to his work room, not noticing that we were all laughing at how ridiculous his plan sounded. 

"Should we go see if your friend killed Hiro and Issei yet?" 

I looked at Bokuto who seemed pensive, trying to decide if he wanted to let his best friend embarrass himself in front of Kenma for a second time that day, both of us noticing the withering glare that he gave him when he began yelling at Hiro and Issei earlier. "No, I'm sure that Kuroo-san will be just fine."

"I'm kind of surprised that Hiyori would be friends with someone so loud." Kenma observed out loud. "Well, I guess if I can be friends with you, Bo, then anything can happen." He grinned at Bokuto's indignant squawk and took our hands and walked us back to the Hero Course dorm. "I have to go check on Hiyori. Since Hiro is using Issei as an assistant to make whatever this is for Iwaizumi-san."

"Kenma?" Oikawa approached the three of us looking quite concerned. "She's been upstairs studying all day. She saw Bo and Aka-chan here kidnap Tetsu-kun and she got triggered, I guess? She seemed pretty frazzled when she heard Tetsu-chan mention studying and locked herself upstairs. She refuses to answer the door and she had a couple of flames guarding the door, the last time I was up there. I can't get too near it because the heat isn't good for me. Kou-kun tried and it simply beat her back and a lot of our other dorm mates have tried but nothing seems to work."

"Perhaps she just realized that she's been so busy trying to train that she hasn't been studying at all." I offered. "Did you or Kuroo-san not mention something about him and studying before we left?"

Kenma sighed between us and made his way to the elevator. In the next ten minutes there was, what sounded like, a large explosion, shouting, silence, and then Kenma came down with Hiyori in tow who looked like a kicked puppy. Her fox ears were plastered to her head and her tail was tucked in. She hissed at Kenma when he apologized to me, Suga, Bokuto, and Oikawa for her disruption. He dragged her behind him, back to the Support Course dorm.

"Do you know what he did to get her out?" Bokuto looked down to me with an owlish confusion in his eyes. 

"I have a feeling but... it's not really my place to speak on things that we do behind closed doors. But I can assure you that she will be alright. Hiro and Issei simply care about her. They just have a... an unconventional way of expressing that affection. She will be well cared for though, that I can assure you of."

I grinned, knowing how Kenma most likely blew her door in, told her to come along in a deathly calm voice. She screamed and yelled, most likely about studying and being prepared and Kenma threatened her with having to stop Hiro and Issei from helping Iwaizumi. With the treat of the two of them having to come and get her for her own stubbornness and considering Iwaizumi having to have a hold on whatever he was having made by them, she followed Kenma out. I had no doubt that the next time I went by the shared dorm of Hiro and Issei, Hiyori would be bound to the bed in lovely, intricate knots and sensory deprived, to ensure maximum calm for he physical body. (In reality, they were going to spend the next three days with her tied up doing sensory play and getting her off until she was relaxed to the bone. Unconventional expression of affection... yes. The five of us actually made for a very curious group behind closed doors.)

"I swear, you five and your secrets. You think I'll be able to join your little club?" Kuroo slung an arm over my shoulder.

"You would be perfectly welcome, if you could actually talk to _everyone_ in the group and not just most everyone and stare at one person creepily. Feel free to drop by Hiro and Issei's room when you can meet those conditions." I grinned at him.

"Isn't it bad manners to invite someone to someone else's place?" Bokuto asked.

"In most cases, yes. But I in this case, I think that Hiro and Issei would get such a laugh out of seeing Kuroo-san embarrassing himself in front of Kenma that they would happily forgive the intrusion."

I could hear Oikawa and Suga snort from the sofa area. "They can't even keep her for too much longer. We have the mid-terms starting in two weeks." Suga smiled over the back of the sofa.

 _They're sadist. They'll review the material and let her listen while she's bound. She won't be moving or coming back to this dorm until they're done with her._ I snickered internally to myself. 

"Well, as long as she can study. I mean, she came in twelfth in the entrance exam written portion so she may be really worried." Oikawa looked worried again. 

"Issei and Hiro won't let he fail, rest assured." I nodded to her. "They take her staying at this school and in this course just as seriously as you do. She is a fast learner and pays attention in class. I have no doubt that she will do well."

"She was helping me with my English the other day before I came to study with you Kashi. Her teaching made it make so much more sense! She also helped me with history and hero law. She draws cute pictures and funny jokes on the sides of her notes! They're like learning manga and pick-up lines." Bokuto said to Oikawa. "She makes learning the stuff that we learn in class fun and easy. I doubt she'd do bad, even without Issei and Hiro's help."

"Honestly, she was probably just nervous or the American school system had her behind in comparison to our Japanese education. I have no doubt that she has the ability to make up for the difference though. Now, come on Bokuto-san, we need to go study since Hiyori-san will be indisposed for a while."

He groaned behind me but followed me up to my dorm.

Surround by books was when I am at my most comfortable. I love being surrounded by knowledge and the safety of facts and the promise of curiosity. It always made me look outward instead of inward.

"So..." Bokuto began after not even five minutes of fake studying. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I sighed, closing the Hero Law textbook that I had read through many times before. "I suppose it would be best."

He snorted. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just worried about you, is all."

"Yes, well... I'm still very sorry that I accused you of telling Kuroo-san about my father." I got off my bed and sat with him on the floor in front of it. "He just terrifies me. I honestly can't imagine the rest of the class being like you, as accepting of my past and my connection to Kuroo-san and Hiyori-san. My father is the reason that the entire world took to their quirks with such malice and hate. He has been so horrible to their families and he wants for me to spy on them and attempt to catch them in the act of something illegal so he can blackmail them and their families." My voice finally cracked. "But they are both so nice and I just want to be their friends and be around them. Hiyori is so sweet and kind. She will be a wonderful hero. She will save lives and open hearts and make the world a better place. She is such a close friend and matters so much to me. When I told her about my father and what he'd asked me to do in regards to watching her, she just took my hand and told me that she was sorry that I had been asked to do something like that. She asked me if I wanted to do what my father told me to and she didn't hate me when I told her that I didn't know what to do. She didn't try to persuade me or ask for any favors or hold it over my head when I made my decision or anything that she could have. She will ask me from time to time if I am still okay with lying to my father and that she's sorry that because of her that I have to lie." I wiped my eyes. "He wants me to hurt someone like that, someone who would be that kind and understanding to his son. He would want me to hurt someone who held me while I selfishly cried on her shoulder because I was confused on how I should feel about her, about how I should feel about my father, his instructions, his beliefs. She didn't judge or try to sway me or anything. She just sat there with me while Kenma-san listened and played his game and Issei-san and Hiro-san sat barricading the door. No one, not you or them, treated me differently. I mean, I didn't tell them the whole truth about my mother and everything like that but I told them just about everything else about my father. Then today, Kuroo-san, just listening and not just... hating me for my father and for me knowing who my father is to him and his family. He didn't question my intentions like I would have if I had been him. He didn't think that I was like the man that raised me. He didn't assume that I was evil for the values that had been forced upon me since my childhood. He didn't hate me or judge me or ask anything of me. He simply asked me- Maybe he simply hasn't had time to process it. He will come to his senses soon or probably right after the sports festival. He'll see me for what I am-"

"Keiji!" Bokuto clapped right in front of my face. "Stop. Tetsu has no reason to hate you. You aren't your dad. Your dad made the choices and laws that have made Tetsu's life hard, not you. You were a child raised my a damn psychopath and even you saw through his bullshit and made up your own mind. He tried to manipulate you when you came to school. He tried to blackmail you with information that he has no idea that you already have and he wants to simply lie to you. Keiji, he hurt you but you didn't choose to hurt other people and that is your first move as a hero. You chose the path that you believe in and the path that you know is right. You want to help the people that someone else obviously wants to hurt and manipulate-"

"But he's still my father Koutarou! He is the one that raised me and made me who I am. He taught me my values and- "

"Stop right there. Do you believe that you are better than other people?" I shook my head. "Do you think that because they were born with a crazy quirk that no one fully understands yet that Hiyori is a danger that should be tracked and watched and put down when she becomes useless as a pawn for society?" I shook my head again. "How about Testu? Do you think that he needs 24/7 monitoring because he has a super-powerful quirk?" I shook my head again. "Do you want to live a peaceful life and learn all that you can and help people?" I looked up at him finally and nodded. "Then you my brilliant, nice, and pretty Kashi are not like your father. You have your own sets of values and your own opinions and your own set of morals. You made your rules for your life. You made friends with demons and commoners. You cry in front of your most favorite friend ever." I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in a small smile. "You have the patience of a damn saint for even agreeing to help me study. And you fit in so will with Hiyori, Kenma and the rest that if I was a lesser best friend, I would be jealous as hell cause you have a bubble with them and you are comfortable and yourself. Your didn't let yourself become your dad's puppet Kashi. You got here and freed yourself. You past all of the goals that you set for yourself. You told me before we went to that party that you only planned on making one friend and that I would be enough. But you went! You went to the party and now you have a full row of second place best friends. One of them happens to have a demon quirk, so what? You love her and you promised to not let your dad get to her through you. You make sure to protect her with the Classroom of the Elites thing and you were able to help Tetsu out so much today."

"But- "I tried to argue weakly.

"No buts." He pulled me in his lap and in his arms. "You're my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you so much Kashi. You are so much better than you give yourself credit for and I'll love you enough until you're ready to, kay?"

I gripped his shirt tighter, trying to calm my sobs but failing. 

"Just don't forget, even if we don't make it as heroes, I'll still take you far away from your dad. We'll go somewhere and we can work odd jobs and see the world. I'll never leave your side and as soon as I can, I'll take you from him."

I let out a watery laugh. "You realize what you sound like when you say stuff like that, right?" 

"But it always gets you to laugh." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOW WE KNOW MORE BOUT KASHI!!!!!! He's a sweet baby and we don't deserve him. BUT HE DESERVES BOKUTO AND ALL THE HUGS THAT THOSE MANGA DRAWN BICEPS CAN GIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Oh, I guess that I forgot to mention my ace simping) (WE DO NOT DESERVE BO OR IWA!!!!!!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> So… There we have it. The first chapter of what will be many 😊 I really like this story and hope that you do to <3


End file.
